Broken Wings, Mended Wings
by Icy AngelWings
Summary: When the group finds a blind angel spirit, not only do they have to help her...Kurama falls in love! Rated PG-13 for mild language and violence, read and review! COMPLETE!
1. A False Alarm?

Chapter 1  
A False Alarm?  
Yusuke and friends were walking home after another tiring and stressful day of school, when Yusuke's watch was beeping. "There must be another spirit near by," Botan said sighing. "Not again." Yusuke ignored her; confused by the way the watch was beeping. "Geez Botan, you worry too much," Hiei whispered coldly. "Come say that to my face shortie!" Botan threatened. "BE QUIET!" Yusuke yelled and the two stopped fighting. "It doesn't seem like an evil spirit," Kurama said quietly, gazing at the watch suspiciously. "Let's just go and see what it is," Kuwabara said impatiently, dying to fight another spirit. "It only has been a few days since the last spirit fight, but I agree with Kuwabara!" Hiei added, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword hidden beneath his uniform. They all nodded and headed in the direction of the spirit.  
  
"Please! Leave me alone!" a girl pleaded as four strong gangsters got closer. "You're no fun," one said, crossing his arms. "Who cares, lets get her anyway!" another said, turning to their leader. Their leader, hidden the shadows nodded and his minions attacked the girl. "Help me somebody! Please...," her words were muffled as one put a hand on her mouth. "Someone's coming, hide now!" the leader shot and the four disappeared as Yusuke and the others came into sight.  
  
"It was here, but it's gone now," Yusuke whispered, looking around. "Maybe its hiding somewhere, let's search everywhere," Kurama suggested and they searched everywhere. While in the shadows, the four gangsters were getting impatient. "Their trespassing, let's get them boss," the one holding the girl suggested. The leader nodded, taking the girl as the three minions jumped down. "Well, if it isn't the welcoming committee, just what I need," Kuwabara whispered, cracking his knuckles. "We don't tolerate trespassers," the one on the left snickered, grabbing a long chain. The others attacked, but Yusuke and Kuwabara kicked their asses easily. Hiei went after the strong one in the middle. He jumped and knocked the chain away, swung his sword and it sliced the enemy's face. "Retreat now! I'll deal with them!" the leader ordered, jumping down. Kurama grabbed a rose and ran after the minions.  
  
The leader bulged his eyes open and released his spirit form...a black hooded demon with a ten foot sickle. "Got any last words?" he asked angrily, swinging the weapon. Yusuke easily dodged it and aimed his finger at it. "SPIRIT GUN!" he yelled and the blue energy rammed into the enemy. The demon spirit fell to the ground, but wasn't defeated. But Kuwabara was quicker, drawing his spirit sword and killed the demon spirit. "That was too easy, way too easy," Yusuke said triumphantly, interrupted as his watch beeped again. "It's here somewhere," Botan said, looking around again. Kurama ran back and jumped onto the building roof, hidden by the shadows. When he came back down, he had the girl in his arms. "She's the spirit!" Yusuke said aloud, surprised to see the girl had angel wings. "But...how?" Kuwabara glared at him, examining the girl's wounds. She had a large gash in her right side and a long bloody scar on her left arm. All the boys were shocked by how beautiful she was. Long, silk like blond hair past her shoulders, a light green shirt and blue ripped jeans. "Let's just get here to my house!" Yusuke interrupted and they nodded. They ran as fast as they could to his apartment. 


	2. Only Darkness

Chapter 2  
Only Darkness  
The others had left except Kurama, who told his parents he was sleeping over at Yusuke's house for the weekend. Yusuke's mother had treated her wounds and ordered the boys pizza. As they ate, they watched television in Yusuke's room and looked back occasionally if the girl woke up. 'Let me know if she wakes up,' his mom had said and had gone into the living room. Two hours had passed as Kurama sat on the bedside next to the girl. Yusuke had fallen asleep on his sleeping bag and was snoring loudly.  
  
The girl's breathing was soft and uneasy, making Kurama nervous as he watched her constantly. She groaned a few times, probably of the pain Kurama had guessed. "She has such a lovely face," his whispered, reaching out to stroke her face. But the girl opened her eyes and had sat up, frightened of him. "Who.who are you?" she asked, tears falling down as she spoke. She turned away in fear as he got closer, but somehow calmed down as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ssshh, its okay I won't harm you," Kurama whispered softly and the girl relaxed, and almost collapsed when he caught her. "We just want to help you, that is all." Her fear returned, but she wasn't afraid as much any more. "Who are you and where am I?" she asked again, looking around frantically. He shushed her again and held her shoulders so she didn't fall. "My name is Kurama and that's Yusuke over there," he said, pointing to his snoring friend. She reached out and touched his face, as if to study him. 'She can see, can't see?' Kurama asked himself, confused by her unusual behavior. She seemed to read his thoughts and nodded sadly. "I am blind, have been all my life," she said softly, feeling more unshed tears come again. "I see only darkness and know only loneliness." He saw her pain and held her to him, careful of your wounds. "I'm terribly sorry," was all he could say, feeling stupid. She looked up at him and smiled. "That is the first time someone's ever truly meant that," she whispered happily, happiness rushing through her for the first time in her life. She tried to move more, but the pain wouldn't let her. He helped her down to the bed again, holding her hand. "Rest, I'll see you in the morning.," he trailed off, scolding himself for not asking her name. "Sapphire," she finished for him, her blushing making him smile even more. "A beautiful name indeed, goodnight Sapphire," he whispered, his heart rushing as she touched his cheek one last time, then she laid her head back on the pillow. "Goodnight, Kurama," she whispered and closed her eyes, returning to the darkness.  
  
(4:15 Saturday morning)  
Sapphire woke up suddenly, surprised by how late it was. She felt for Kurama's hand and found it on the edge of the bed. She reached down and realized he was asleep on the floor. She giggled as she played with a few locks of his red hair. But she released her wings, scooped him up and flew over to his sleeping bag. Gently, she zipped it open and laid him in. She put the cover around him, bent down and lightly kissed his cheek. He stirred, but went back to sleep. Pain was kicking in again in her side so she flew back over to the bed and fell back asleep.  
  
************************************************** Author: That's all for now until I get some readers and reviewers ok? Just want to be noticed before I update again. Bye and peace! 


	3. Behind Fearful Eyes

Chapter 3  
Behind Fearful Eyes  
Sapphire opened her eyes to see the door half open, Kurama and Yusuke gone. 'Luckily my wounds have healed a little,' she thought to herself as she struggled to get up. Suddenly, she saw Kurama walk in and help her up. "Sleep well?" he asked politely, locking his arm with hers and she nodded. "The others want to meet you." At first, she was afraid but when she felt the trust in his eyes the fear died down. He walked her out the door to the living room where Yusuke and the others were seated on the couches. Most were happy to see that she was alright, except for Botan.  
  
"Glad to see you're okay," Keiko chirped, her smiling face making Sapphire more comfortable, but her shyness didn't leave her. She and Kurama sat down on the couch across from the others. "Hello," she said in a small voice, looking up at them then looked down again. "So you're an angel spirit correct?" Hiei spoke coldly, not looking at her. Sapphire nodded, slightly wincing in pain. "Yes and the only one I'm afraid," she said back, looking at them shyly then turning away. They introduced themselves and she gave a small smile in response and said her name. "Why are you here on Earth anyway?" Botan asked impatiently, crossing her arms and stared at her. Sapphire said nothing for a little bit, then spoke in a sad tone. "I came here because I didn't belong in the spirit world," she began. "I was always neglected by my parents and I had no friends. Everyone made fun of my blindness and beat me up because of it. I tried so hard to make my parents understand that I was always alone and was depressed, but they didn't believe and started abusing me every time I brought the subject up. So one morning and they were dead and I looked out my bedroom window to see...," she trailed off for a moment, seeing they were interested so she continued. "To see the entire spirit world being destroyed! I ran to the Koenma's home to tell him, but when I got there... he and all the spirits were murdered. The spirits responsible were gone for that time, so I escaped to find someone who would listen to me. At first, I thought it was a stupid idea because I thought if anyone knew about my blindness...no one would listen. Then, I ran into you all and I'm hoping you all will help me resurrect the spirit world."  
  
When she finished, they all were shocked by her story. "I see...in that case, we will help you," Yusuke finally said, leaning forward to look into her bright blue eyes. She looked up at them and they nodded, and happiness raced through her again. "Thank you all," she thanked and they stood up. "Hey um, do you want to come with us for a full day of fun?" Keiko asked Sapphire and she nodded. "I'd be honored, just let me get something really fast first," she said and walked back into the room. "I feel so bad for her, having a life like that," Kurama whispered and they all agreed. "Great, another one to look after," Hiei said stubbornly, Yusuke glared at him. "Oh shut up shortie," he said angrily. "Imagine yourself in that situation." Hiei just laughed and walked out the door. "Forget him Yusuke," Kuwabara finally said, breaking the sudden silence. "We'll do fine without him for now." Yusuke sighed and nodded at Kuwabara, looking back as Sapphire returned again, her clothes nicer now. "Let's go," she said shyly, blushing as Kurama again locked his arm with hers and they all walked out the door.  
  
(6:00 that night)  
They all laughed hysterically as they exited the movie theater, talking about the comedy they just saw. They went swimming, shopping and saw a movie. They walked up to Kuwabara's doorstep, said goodbye and head for Keiko's house. After she left, it was just Kurama and Sapphire, Yusuke telling her to come back to his house before eight. The two were at Yusuke's doorstep, but Kurama held her back. "Sapphire, I had a great time with you today," he said, trying to hide his blushing face. "I was wondering something...," he trailed off for a moment. She edged herself closer till their faces almost touched. "Would you like to..," he was interrupted when Yusuke's mom opened the door and welcomed them in. "I had a good time to, thank you for guiding me everywhere...but I feel like I was bothering you," she said in a small voice. He looked up and took her hand in his and kissed it. "Not all, I like spending time with you," he corrected, his gentle eyes turning her face red with shyness. "Th-thank you Kurama," she whispered shyly, gasping when he hugged her comfortingly. She longed to be in his arms since last night when she first met him, wrapping her arms around him. When he pulled back to meet her face, he lightly pressed his lips on her forehead then smiled. "See you soon," he whispered, waved to Yusuke then left.  
  
When she was getting into some pajamas Yusuke's mom gave her, Yusuke slightly opened the door and grinned. "You like him, don't you?" he asked slyly, but she ignored him. "So what if I do, it's not like you and Keiko have a thing for each other?" she pressed and she laughed when she felt him glare at her. "I may be blind, but I'm not that stupid." He gave up and closed the door, leaving her alone to her thoughts. 'Kurama is nice, but I wish to see his face and the others,' she thought sadly, sighing wearily. Yusuke's mom came in and asked how the black silk pajamas felt and if she was comfortable. "Yes, I couldn't thank you enough for taking me in for a while," Sapphire said happily. "How do I get to the roof?" His mom was a little confused at first, but told her to take the stairs to the top and open the last door at the top. Sapphire nodded, bowed to them then left for the roof.  
  
The view was beautiful! The large silver moon lit up the dark city and the stars lightly twinkled in the bright blue sky. She deeply breathed the fresh night air and pulled out her flute. It was about a foot long and was a shiny crimson red. She gently put it to her lips, steadied her fingers and played the song of her people (it's the flute music from the Escaflowne movie; I thought it would be good for the story). As she played, many people opened their windows and watched her play, enchanted by the lively music. Even Yusuke and his mom came on the roof and joined in and listened intently. Before she knew it, everyone in the whole city was on their roofs or had their windows open as she finished the song.  
  
When she finished, some were quiet and went back to bed, the others clapped loudly and praised her, then went back to bed also. She put the flute back in the pants pocket, turned to Yusuke and her mom and smiled. "It's a song of her people, it's a song of prayer and for good luck," she explained, surprised that the whole city had heard her and happy at the same time. Yusuke and his mom didn't move for a minute, but then came back to their senses and they went back to their apartment in silence.  
  
Once inside, they said goodnight to his mom and they went into Yusuke's room to sleep. "That was an amazing song, where did you learn that from...your people?" he asked curiously, wanting to know how she learned that song. "Well, aren't we a little nosy but I learned when I was little...when I wasn't picked on as much. The priests would play it on special occasions and after a while I got used to the sound and practiced on my own. The lead priest was my friend and he gave his flute to me before he passed away. It is my most precious treasure after all, I don't leave anywhere without it." She didn't turn to look at Yusuke, but she could tell he was impressed by both her origin and her good looks she could tell. "Goodnight Yusuke," she said with a yawn and got into the guest bed next to his. He didn't say goodnight, but he put a hand her shoulder and smiled at her, then got under the covers and snored off to sleep. But she stayed awake, staring out the window at the moonlight sky. 'I wonder if things work out with me and the others. I'm glad I have friends now, especially someone who cares like Kurama and Yusuke's mom. I feel like her daughter now for some reason, but I can't be too attached them all the time. When we resurrect the spirit world, I'll march up to Koenma and his father to see if they can do anything to fulfill my wish...to see the light of the sun, the gentle green grass, even the faces of my friends,' she thought to herself, smiling as she thought of Kurama and fell asleep peacefully. 


	4. Red Water

Chapter 4  
Red Water  
Yusuke groaned as Sapphire poked him gently in the shoulder. "What do you want?" he asked sleepily, sitting up and surprised to see the others standing with her. "Get up sleepy head; we're all going for a swim before the pool gets packed!" Keiko said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Let's go already!" Yusuke moaned again, wishing he could get more sleep but hesitated and got out his green swim trunks. As they waited for Sapphire to get on the new two piece white bikini Keiko gave her, they still talked about the movie they saw the night before. When Sapphire stepped out, they turned and stared...especially Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama.  
  
The white suit showed her perfect legs, the see through skirt tied to her side covering one leg. She blushed, feeling the stares of all the boys as she walked up to them. "Let's go then," she said in a small voice, letting Kurama take her hand. They took the elevator to the large, indoor apartment pool. "Good thing we got up early, there's no one here to bug us," Keiko said cheerfully, setting hers and Sapphire's towel on a lounge chair. As the others got in and started splashing each other, Kurama sat by Sapphire on the lounge chair. "I can't swim in deep water, not that well at least," she whispered sheepishly, looking up at Kurama as he slid an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, we always watch each other...I'll stay with you," he began. "After all, you can trust me." She thought for a moment, then undid the skirt and joined them in the water.  
  
After they got all their hyper energy out of them, they gathered around and dared each other. Botan was the last one to choose, who chose Sapphire. "I dare you to go on the high dive and do a backward flip into the water, go under water for ten seconds then come up," she said slyly, her ice burning into Sapphire's. "COME ON BOTAN, SHE CAN'T EVEN SEE!" Kurama yelled aloud, stepping in front of Sapphire. "Yeah, what's gotten into you anyway?" Yusuke pressed on, him and Kuwabara joining Kurama. But Botan stood there, waiting for Sapphire's answer. The blind spirit thought for a moment, worried of the consequences but pushed herself past the boys. "I accept your dare, grim reaper," she said bravely, getting out of the pool. Kurama ran after her, grabbing her arm as she started up the ladder. "Please Sapphire, don't do this! Botan is only doing this so she can humiliate you," he started. "I care about you too much to see you hurt or something worse." She heard the hurt and concern in his eyes, but she gently took his hand in hers. "I'm going to do this, I'll be okay...I promise," she whispered, squeezing his hand and continued up the ladder. Kurama gave up and got back in the pool with the others. They watched as she held onto the railing, trying to find her way and stand on the board. "I hope she'll be okay," Keiko whispered quietly, looking up nervously. The boys nodded and watched as she closed her eyes, her back facing them. For a few moments, she didn't move but then she did a backward flip into the 14ft. deep water.  
  
Sapphire held her breath, trying to stay under but her lungs wouldn't allow it. Suddenly, strong arms grabbed her and she gulped in water. One cold hand titled her head back, exposing her neck. She tried to call out or swim up but the vampire spirit had a stone grip on her. She raised a hand to reach the surface, but the spirit's claws ripped into her arms and she gulped in more water, choking her airway. Bubbles suddenly exploded from her mouth as she felt dagger like fangs sink into her neck, bright red blood spilling out. She felt herself weaken, the water filling her lungs and her mind blacked out. One more time, she tried to escape the grasp of the spirit, but it held on...and everything went black.  
  
"Do you think she's okay, it's been two minutes already," Yusuke whispered, searching the water for her. "WAIT...I SEE HER!" Kuawbara yelled and they all crowded around him, Botan laughing her head off by the lounge chairs. Suddenly, the water turned ice cold and became red. Kurama looked down deeper, barely seeing a dark figure holding a girl... "Oh god no, I'm going after her!" Kurama said aloud, but Kuwabara was already down into the dark red water. Kuwabara spotted the figure and brought his Spirit Sword to life. He swung it at the evil spirit and it vanished instantly, Sapphire falling to the bottom. He grabbed her, and tried swimming back up. But a mysterious force prevented him and he felt himself sink, swallowing her blood with him. He made his sword vanish and he floated back up to meet the others.  
  
He laid her on the stone pavement, and they all crowded around her. "What happened down there Kuawbara?" Yusuke demanded, seeing the deep gash marks in Sapphire's arm and neck. "It was some vampire spirit, sucking the blood out of her. But when he saw my Spirit Sword, he vanished and I came back up. Kurama leaned over her and did CPR. After about three times, she immediately sat up and gagged up red water. She was shaking all over and jumped into Kurama's arms, burying her head into his bare chest. They all turned to glare at Botan, but she was gone...  
Back at Yusuke's house, they waited patiently until Kurama and Sapphire came out. Ten minutes past and they appeared in their clothes again, her eyes still watery. "Are you okay?" Keiko asked gently, but Sapphire didn't answer her. "Thank you for saving my life Kuwabara, I owe you my life," she whispered shakily, smiling at him blindly. "Oh, it was nothing...you don't owe me anything," Kuwabara said back, shaking her hand. "We all apologize for Botan, she's usually not that crazy," Yusuke whispered and the others nodded, and then stood up. "We all were going to catch another movie...do you two want to come?" Sapphire was motionless and Kurama shook his head. The others just stared for a few more seconds, and then went out the door. "Would you like to come to my home for a little while?" he asked, and she nodded slowly. He helped her up, draped a jacket around her and they walked to Kurama's home.  
  
Once there, they went into the living room and watched a movie, his parents not home. About halfway through, Sapphire rested her head on his shoulder. "You tired already?" he questioned softly, but she didn't answer. He laid her down with him, putting his arms around her gently. He laid her head on his chest, stroking her hair as she slept soundly. 'Such a sweet, innocent face,' he thought sadly, caressing her cheek as he turned to see her face. 'Everything about her is so beautiful and lively, it must have been scary for her. Especially to wake every morning and see only darkness and feel only sorrow.' He pressed her closer to him, laying on his side and faced her. Without thinking, his fingers trailed down to her lips as he traced them delicately. Moving his hand away, he leaned closer and lightly pressed his lips to hers. As he kissed her, he felt her arms wrap around him slightly. When he pulled back, he lay on his back again and held her close as sleep took him as well. 


	5. Was it Real?

Author: The beginning of this chappie starts with a dream sequence, but where will it go next? Find out and continue reading...  
  
Chapter 5  
Was it Real?  
Warm surrounded Sapphire as she lay barely came to consciousness. Warms arms around her, holding her close. She snuggled closer, but the warmth disappeared and darkness overcame her. She saw a group of six strange clad people hovering over someone. When she got the chance to get closer, she it was Kurama that was getting beat up by the strange people. They punched and kicked him, throwing him against the brick walls countless times. 'STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE HURTING HIM, STOP IT!' she called out, but they didn't hear him. She tried to punch the leader of the gang, but her fist went right through him. 'What's happening? Am I dead?' she asked herself, leaning closer to hear the conversation they were having. 'It's a good thing we killed that final angel spirit, I thought we'd never catch her,' one said, standing over Kurama. 'Yeah, now she can't interfere with our plans to destroy the human world, just like we did the spirit world,' the other said, holding a knife in his gloved hand. 'Now, this place will a place of the dead, no longer the living once we kill all the humans,' the leader whispered, walking up to his minions. 'Finish this one up and we'll terminate the others!' The five minions nodded and hovered over an unconscious Kurama. Suddenly, Yusuke and the others jumped off a building and fought the gang. It didn't take long that Yusuke and the others were being pinned to the wall by the vampire spirits. One by one, their blood was entirely drained out of them and Yusuke and his friends fell to the ground. While the vampire's were busy, Kurama had gotten up and lashed his Rose Whip at the leader vampire. The leader's head was shredded by the thorns and the vampires lunged at Kurama and beat him again. The one in the center held out a long knife and held it over Kurama. 'This is your punishment for killing our leader, you bastard!' he yelled and the knife went through Kurama's back, bright watery blood shooting out from his wound. 'Let's dump this one in the river, along with the others,' the center one said again and the bodies were picked up. 'NO...KURAMA, YUSUKE, KUWBARA, KEIKO, NO NO!' Sapphire yelled as she spread her wings and followed the vampires to the river near the power plant.  
  
Once there, Yusuke's body and the others were thrown into the river and floated lifelessly down the current. 'Now...the whole world will suffer!' a voice said behind the vampires and they turned. They gasped when they saw what appeared to be the leader's wife. 'Well, what are we waiting for? Now we will let these stupid humans that vampires and demons should rule all life and death!' The vampires nodded and laughed evilly as they and the leader's wife flew off into the night. Sapphire gasped as she saw images in her mind of the end of human life. Men, women, and children were killed and their bodies became mindless slaves to the dead. Fires burned the building and homes and blood decorated the streets and earth as they continued to dominate the planet. 'Without the spirit world, the dead spirits can't go anywhere but stay!' she whispered shrilly, her eyes glued to the horrific future. 'No, not the world and not...Kurama,' she thought to herself, trying to fly to them. 'KURAMA!' she yelled and reality pulled her back again.  
(End of dream sequence)  
Sapphire instantly sat up, screaming Kurama's name and she looked around. She was in Yusuke's room again, not at Kurama's house on the couch watching the movie. "Get over yourself Sapphire, it was just a nightmare," she told herself and Yusuke's mom ran into the room. "Sapphire, I just got a call from Keiko on her cell phone, I have some bad news," she said sadly, her eyes brimming with tears. "What is it? What's happened?" Sapphire demanded, jumping out of bed and running up to his mom. "They found Kurama in an alleyway; he must've gotten ambushed or something. He's badly injured and in the hospital right now." Sapphire just stared at Yusuke's mom, not sure what to say. 'Was that vision real?' she yelled in her mind.  
  
******************************************** Author: I'm SO evil, leaving you guys with a cliffie! Write more later when I have a little more reviews ok? Bye bye for now! 


	6. True Affection and Love

Chapter 6  
True Affection and Love  
Without thinking at all, Sapphire closed the door and stood frozen there for a few seconds. She threw off her green shirt and put on a white dress shirt and a black jacket, then ran out the bedroom door. "Take the keys to the rent motorcycle, it will be faster," Yusuke's mom called as Sapphire snatched the keys and ran out the door to the hospital. 'Please Kurama, be alive,' she prayed as the city flew by quickly.  
  
Parking in the last empty slot in the parking lot, she locked the motorcycle and tied the helmet on hurriedly as she burst through the doors oft the hospital. Yusuke and his friends were in the waiting room and jumped up when they saw her run in. "Thank god you're here, you got the news faster than we thought," Keiko said aloud, sitting up with tears in her eyes. "How is he, what happened?" Sapphire said at once, but Kuwabara held her shoulders firmly and they sat down again. "Earlier this morning, Kurama woke up to see you were still asleep. So he dropped you off at my place, and left for school. After school, he was in a hurry to see you and left as soon as the bell rang. But he was walking the wrong neighborhood and six guys got him very badly," Yusuke explained quietly. Sapphire was quiet for a while, and then spoke in a small voice. "Did these people have long dark robes and hoods?" she asked softly, feeling tears trying to erupt. They were all amazed that she knew, but turned to see the doctor come down the hall. Kuwabara talked for the doctor and walked back to the others with an expressionless face. "He said he's still alive, but can't move for a while," he began, sitting down again. "We can go see him, but not for a long time. Doctor's orders I guess and he said if we stayed too long, he would have us forbidden to see him until he's well again." Sapphire stood up and walked up to Kuwabara, and whispered: "How long until he is well?" Kuwabara shook his head and she went to ask the front desk where Kurama's room was then came back. She led them to Kurama's room in silence, saving her voice until she spoke to the one she cared for most.  
  
She opened the door and stood there frozen! Kurama was in the bed with no shirt, his chest, right arm, forehead and left leg wrapped in bandages. His eyes were closed, moaning in pain and his head turning left to right. There were no lights except for a few candles, making the room dark and sad. "We'll wait out here while you have your time," Keiko whispered and her friends stepped out of the room, leaving Sapphire and Kurama. As quiet as she could, she sat by his side and took his undamaged hand, tears staining her heartbroken face. "Kurama, can you hear me?" she asked softly, but a moan was her response. "Kurama, please answer me please," she whispered again, her lips trembling with sorrow. He turned his face to her, but didn't open his eyes. The monitor on the behind her showed his heartbeat was slightly failing, and she lay by his unharmed side, careful of the bandages and cried on his shoulder. "Kurama, please don't leave me, I beg you," she whispered shakily in his ear, her tears falling onto his red hair. When he didn't answer again, she still lay beside him wishing he would open his eyes. "Please wake up, I don't want you to die...you and the others are so dear to me," she began, whispering gently in his ear as she continued. "You all brought me back to the happy side of life again and accepted me for who I was. As I got closer to you, I realized that you are the only person I ever truly cared for and cherished and I know you feel the same way. So, please come to us and be with us, we all need you and we care about you. Your parents too, they must be so depressed and crying their eyes out for you, so am I." She wanted to tell him her real feelings for him, but her tears wouldn't allow it, so for a while longer she cried on his limp shoulder, hoping a miracle would happen.  
  
When five minutes had passed, she stood up, pulled out her flute and stood next to the bed. She silently prayed this would work and played the song she played a night or so back. Soon enough, a white light surrounded the entire room then faded as she was stopping. When she heard the nurses open the door and escort her out, she fought for her life to go back to him. "Kurama, KURAMA!" she called out as she, Kuwabara and the others were thrown out of the building. The staff locked the doors as she tried to run back in and she banged on the door. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH HE MEANS TO ME!" she yelled, but the staff ignored her as visitors exited and the lights turned off for the night. "NO, OPEN UP PLEASE!" she tried to call out again, but she saw only darkness inside and Yusuke held her tightly in his arms. Sapphire gave up and sobbed in Yusuke's arms for a while till he held her shoulders and told her to look at him. His eyes softened and grip was gentler, guiding her back to the motorcycle. "It's okay Sapphire, you didn't do anything wrong. Hospitals and their damn rules," Yusuke said quietly, handing her the helmet. "Come on, let's go get some stuff and go sleep over at Kuwabara's place ok?" Keiko asked and Sapphire nodded and got on the motorcycle. With Yusuke driving his family car and Sapphire on the motorcycle, they all grabbed their things and headed to Kuwabara's house, not knowing what would be in store for them... 


	7. New Alliance

Chapter 7  
New Alliance  
As Kuwabara turned on the lamp to the living room, they saw Hiei and some strange girl sitting on the couch together. "Hiei, who is this and what are you doing here?" Kuwabara demanded angrily, but Hiei just laughed. "Really Kuwabara, is that the correct way to greet our newest member to our little team?" Hiei asked stubbornly, his arm around the girl tightening. "This is Kittara and she's our newest member from now on." The girl with Hiei was about an inch shorter than him with paper white skin and lively stone grey eyes. She completely wore white and was pretty in a strange way. "Got a problem with my being on the new team or something?" Kittara asked angrily, walking up to the others and glaring evilly. They all stepped back, amazed at how much Kittara was JUST like Hiei. "Sorry, but it's nice to meet you Kittara," Keiko whispered politely and Kittara stepped back and smiled. "At someone on this team has some respect," she said under her breath, walking back to Hiei, who laughed at the others were still keeping their distance. But when Kittara saw Sapphire, she smiled and ran over to greet her again. "Oh Sapphire, it's been a long time since our last meet," she said, a little sarcasm in her voice. Sapphire said nothing, just glared at Kittara and walked over to the door and closed it.  
  
After getting settled in and everything was set out, they all stared at Sapphire. "How did you know about those six people who attacked Kurama?" Hiei asked impatiently, waiting for her response. 'Guess it's time they knew who we're up against,' Sapphire told herself and spoke quietly. "Those six weren't humans, they were vampire spirits. The same ones who eliminated the spirit world," she began, brining her head up to talk more clearly. "The main reason they destroyed the spirit world is to get back at the Angel Spirits. They hate us strongly because the angels defeated them in a war long ago. After that, the vampires gathered their allies and are trying to destroy all the spirits who helped my people win that war. Since I'm the last angel spirit, they are after me and want to kill me. When Koenma and his father found out about the vampire's invasion, they tried everything to massacre them. But somehow the vampire were immune to the power of Koenama's father, so they attacked them first and spread their huge armies to kill any spirit who refused to join them. While they were busy killing my whole family, I flew away to this world to try and escape them. But somehow, they can track me down me easily. I saw them attacking Kurama in a vision and I also saw visions of them spreading by the day and destroy the entire human race. You all tried to stop them, but they killed you before you could interfere. I didn't tell you all right away because I focused on knowing if Kurama was alright. I'm sorry if I didn't tell all right away, I apologize." Kittara and Hiei said nothing, tired of hearing about the vampires. But Yusuke took Sapphire's hand and smiled at her. "It's okay if you didn't tell us right away, I would've done the same," he assured her and she gave a small smile back. "But the question is...how do we kill these damn spirits anyway?" Hiei added seriously, turning to Sapphire who gave him a mad look. "I thought you weren't interested in resurrecting the spirit world," she whispered sarcastically. "I thought you only cared about yourself and your little girlfriend." Kittara lunged at Sapphire, but she opened her eyes and they glowed white. Kittara stopped in midair, then fell on the hard carpet and cursed under her breath. The others said nothing, just stared at Sapphire, who closed her eyes again and turned her head towards them. "Don't worry about it," she said quietly, pulling out her flute and looking down at it. Then she turned blindly to Kittara and glared again. "I only use my ability on spirits and people who won't keep still." Keiko scooted up and looked at the flute suspiciously. "What kind of flute is that?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at it. Sapphire said nothing, just put the flute back in her pocket and got into her sleeping bag. The others stayed up, going into Kuwabara's bedroom to watch a movie.  
  
While it was just Sapphire, tears seeped into her pillow as she stayed up and stared at the ceiling. 'What's happening to me? Why am I so angry and distant? Oh Kurama, please be okay,' her thoughts were interrupted when Hiei stepped into the room and looked at her, his eyes turning gentle and calm. "I'm sorry about what happened to you I guess," he whispered shyly, his stubborn tone still staying. "Kittara and I will help you and Yusuke, I apologize for her behavior." Sapphire grinned and turned away, not wanting to say more but said what she could. "You don't have to, you're just saying that just to make me forget about Kurama," she whispered quietly, gasping when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "I mean that really, but don't think we're friends or anything," he whispered stubbornly, his hand remaining. "But I care about Kurama, he is our friend too you know. You can grieve for him until he's well, but drag me and Kittara into it got it?" She put her hand in his and smiled, knowing he was telling the truth for once. After a few seconds, he left her and she still cried herself to sleep, haunted by visions and her dying love. 


	8. Late That Night

Chapter 8  
Late That Night...  
(1:45 a.m. that night and dream sequence)  
She just froze in horror and sorrow at what she was seeing. The five vampire spirits were hovering over Kurama again, draining his blood and beating him more. 'KURAMA, WAKE UP!' Sapphire yelled and ran at the leader, but she went through them and landed on the hard concrete floor of the hospital. A couple drops of Kurama's blood dripped onto her face and when she looked up...he was lying limply on the floor, his face pale and drained of blood. She swore under her breath as she saw the vampires licking their claws and fangs of her love's blood. Suddenly, the leader's wife opens the door and smiled evilly. 'Good work, now on to our next target...NOW!' she ordered and the five vampires disappeared into the night. The wife walked to Kurama and looked down at him, lightly running her fingers through his hair. 'Poor Kurama, if had chosen me you wouldn't have ended up this way,' she whispered, removing her hood. Sapphire saw the eyes and gasped at who the woman was. 'NO, NOT YOU!' she yelled as the woman took Kurama in her arms and walked out the door. 'NO, KURAMA, COME BACK!' she called out again, feeling herself wake up again. (End of dream phase)  
  
Sapphire woke up with a scream and felt more tears stream down her heated face. Once she heard the snoring of Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei she knew that they came back and fallen asleep. "Sorry everyone, but I have to leave for a while," she whispered, tiptoeing over her friends, opened the door and left. Outside, she spread her wings and flew off to the hospital, following the scent of blood and moving fast! About an hour later, she flew up to Kurama's window and looked in. He was sleeping, but tossing and turning in pain and nightmares and she almost unlatched the window when she saw the six vampires walk in the door. 'Oh no, another vision coming true. What's happening to me?' Sapphire wondered, but shut out her thoughts and pulled out her flute. Trying not to make any sound, she played the song of her people again (the ocarina music from the Escaflowne movie).  
  
Just as she thought, time stopped for the vampires! She quietly unlatched the window and flew inside. She tenderly picked up Kurama, and put away the flute. After that, she ran out the door and down the stairs to the main lobby but stopped at what she smelled. In the main lobby of the hospital, all the nurses, visitors, doctors, and patients lay sprawled on the floor dead. Large pools of blood wet the floor and dripped off the walls, many of the people lying at odd angles. She wanted to gag at the smell of freshly spilled blood, but hesitated for the flute spell wasn't going to last much longer. She extended her wings again and lunged at the doors and she burst through the glass! Brushing the glass shards from Kurama and herself, she flew back to Kuwabara's without stopping to gasp for breath.  
  
When she opened the door to Kuwabara's house, she woke up the others and laid Kurama on her sleeping bag. "Sapphire...do you what time...," Yusuke was interrupted when she saw Kurama in lying on her sleeping bag. "Why did you bring him here?" She ignored his question as she unwrapped the bandage on Kurama's forehead and gently placing a wet cloth on his forehead. Then, she sat down with her friends and explained what happened.  
  
"I woke up from another nightmare and couldn't sleep again. In my nightmare, I saw those vampires kill Kurama in the hospital and the leader's wife seemed to know him. After she said a few words to herself, she took him and left. So I flew to the hospital and stopped them from killing him." Kittara looked at her strangely, blurting out: "How might I ask?" Sapphire heard her question, but ignored her stare and continued. "The song I play on my flute makes the vampires paralyzed for a short time, so that's what I did to save Kurama. But when I got to the lobby, I smelled blood and knew that they had killed all the staff, visitors and patients." She was finished when she heard Kurama stir from sleep and groan in pain again. Keiko got up and got a damp cloth to put on his forehead. Sapphire unwrapped the bandages and placed the cloth on his forehead, stroking his face as he calmed down and fell asleep again. "Sorry I woke you all up, you all get sleep now," Sapphire assured them and the boys went back to bed. "I'll keep watch with you tonight," Keiko volunteered and sat on Kurama's right side and talked softly to Sapphire as they watched over him.  
  
(3 hours and ten minutes later/ 4:55 a.m.)  
Keiko had fallen asleep on the floor, but Sapphire stayed awake and watched Kurama sleep. 'I'm glad you're safe now Kurama, now we can be together again,' she thought to herself, leaning down to lay beside him and gently wrapped her arms around him. Before sleep consumed her, she kissed him and caressed his cheek again, then put her hand on his shoulder and finally let sleep take her again. About a half hour after she fell asleep, Kurama came to consciousness for the first time since his attack and looked down at her and smiled. He pulled her closer to him, holding her like she was a child. Lightly kissing her forehead, he stroked her back for a while then slept again, feeling the pain increase but he ignored it. 'Thank you for saving me Sapphire, you mean the world to me too,' he whispered in his mind, sighing happily. 'I...love you.' ************************************* Author: Awwww...true romance, don't you all think? Glad to see more reviewers and fans of this story, I'll be back with more soon. 


	9. Dance of Death

Chapter 9  
Dance of Death  
It was two thirty in the afternoon when Yusuke finally woke up Sapphire, shaking her gently by her shoulders. She moaned and sat up, rubbing sleep from her blind eyes. "Hmm, how long have I been asleep?" she asked groggily, realizing she was in a bed. "We had to go to school today, but we dropped you off at my place so you could sleep in while we were gone," Yusuke explained, sitting beside her. "Where is Kurama? Is he okay after last night?" she asked hurriedly, but stopped when she heard the bedroom door open and someone stepped inside. The person took her hand and she knew it was Kurama right away, embracing him warmly then touched his face to look at him. "Are you okay?" she whispered with pure concern and he helped her up, his arms still around her. "Just a little bit tired still and I still hurt all over but not so much," he told her, turning to Yusuke. "Could you tell the others that she's awake?" he asked and Yusuke was out the door. "I have something to ask you," he began again; she waited for him to continue. "There's a dance tomorrow at the school, a fancy dance and was wondering...," he was cut off when put a finger to his lips. "I'd love to go with you," she whispered happily, blushing at how they still held each other. "I'll pick you up some time around six because the dance isn't until seven and my parents are dying to meet you," he started, his arms leaving her waist. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow night ok?" He kissed her cheek then left the room, leaving her stunned and happy at once.  
  
(6:00 next night)  
The doorbell to Yusuke's apartment rang and Yusuke's mom opened it. "Come in Kurama, she'll be another minute," she chirped and knocked on the door to tell Sapphire and Keiko to hurry up. Inside the bedroom, Keiko was finishing applying mascara on Sapphire's eyes then stepped back. Keiko was wearing a simple short purple dress with matching high heels and Sapphire was wearing a white dress shirt with see through long sleeves and a long black skirt. Her blonde hair was brushed and fine, the black mascara really bringing out her blind ice blue eyes. The day before and during the afternoon, they had shopped for what to wear and Keiko had gotten Sapphire her birthday present which was today. She had given Sapphire a ring with red and gold leaves. They walked out the door and the boys stared at their two dates. "What is Kurama wearing?" Sapphire asked Keiko softly as they walked closer. "Same thing as you, only he's wearing black pants," she replied and shut her mouth as she walked up to Yusuke and they headed out the door, leaving Kurama and Sapphire.  
  
"Here this is for your birthday," he said quietly as he stepped behind her and fastened a gold necklace with a solid gold heart around her neck. She ran her fingers over the necklace as they stepped in front of the mirror by the door. "Even more beautiful, happy birthday Sapphire," he whispered, his cheek brushing her own then stepped back. "This came with the necklace when I got it." He opened up a small envelope and read:  
  
"The heart on this necklace represents how much I care,  
My heart belongs to you now."  
  
She felt tears of happiness but she held them back as he took her hand and kissed it gently, pulling her close to him. "Thank you so much Kurama, this means a lot to me," she whispered, resting her cheek on his shoulder. After pulling back, he slid an arm around her waist and they strolled out the door to Kurama's home. They only visited for a few minutes, then he drove to the school to the dance...not knowing what was waiting.  
  
As they walked down the halls, Sapphire could feel lots of guys staring at her and she inched closer to Kurama who pulled her closer. "Its okay, nobody except me and the others will come near you," he assured her and they kept walking. He opened the large double doors to the gym and walked through the crowds to find Yusuke and the others. "Glad you guys could make it in here alive," Kuwabara laughed, finishing his punch drink. "You look nice tonight Sapphire." She smiled and chatted with Keiko until she heard Josh Groban's "My Confession" come on. Kurama led her into the crowd, and then wrapped his arms around her waist; she put hers around his shoulders. She blushed as he pressed her closer, her face inches from his. He sung the lyrics in her ear, his voice as enchanting as the singer as if he was the one singing it. She melted in his embrace as he said the words with such tenderness and affection. Then he pulled back and looked deeply in her darkened eyes. "Sapphire...there's something I must tell you," he began, but stopped when he saw the principal behind her. "Young lady, you aren't a student to this school," he started, his eyes strange but evil in some way. "So what, it's not any of your concern," Kurama said for her, stopping and taking to his side protectively. "Watch you mouth Kurama! As for you young lady...you're leaving immediately!" he ordered, two men pulling her from Kurama. She fought them, but their grip was too strong and they carried her away. Everyone stared at the principal suspiciously, noticing his eyes were different. Kurama grabbed the man's tie and held his throat, giving him a death glare. But at that instant, the lights and music went out and everyone screamed. They all saw a spark by the wires and the whole gym was in flames. Yusuke and the others saw the vampires jump out from their hiding places, ripping out the throats of many students and teachers. The principal changed into a dark figure and ran out the door, laughing coldly as it left.  
  
"KURAMA COME ON! WE HAVE TO FIND SAPPHIRE!" Kuwabara yelled over the flames and yelling, punching one the vampires who got too close. He nodded and got his Rose Whip, Yusuke shooting his spirit gun and knocked a vampire feasting on a teacher. They led the others out and ran from the gym. "Okay...how about Kuwabara, me and Keiko take the stairs and Kurama, Hiei and Kittara take this floor?" Yusuke suggested. They all nodded and separated, knocking the vampires that came at them.  
  
Running up long stairs in silence Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara walked along the second floor, looking in every class and restroom. After searching the entire floor, they soon were surrounded by the vampires who were snarling and hungry. The leader stepped out and laughed, thrusting a sword into Kuwabara's shoulder then into Yusuke's leg. "Let those be a warning not to interfere with us again," the woman whispered coldly and they attacked them without thinking. But in time, Yusuke and Kuwabara had driven them off and ran down the stairs to find the others.  
  
While on the ground floor, Kurama, Hiei and Kittara searched all the rooms and restrooms but didn't find Sapphire. They opened some of the lockers when they heard a muffled scream. "It's coming from that locker!" Kittara whispered running to it and trying all the combinations she knew. "Step back Kittara," Hiei said quietly, slicing the dial off the door. Kurama opened to find Sapphire tied and gagged her eyes full of fear and shock. They cut off the ropes and cloth on her mouth and shut the locker. Suddenly, they saw that the fire had spread and both directions were blocked by the raging fire. Sapphire tried to get up, but the deep cut in her leg prevented her and she winced in pain. Kurama picked her up and rested her head on his shoulder. "HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT?" Kittara yelled over the crackling flames as chunks of the building collapsed. Kurama straightened out his whip and gave it to Kittara who used it as a javelin to jump across. Hiei went next, and then Kurama and they ran to the entrance of the building. Once there, they turned around to see Yusuke and the others limping over the entrance. They saw Keiko fall to her knees exhausted, and then saw the roof was going to cave in. "KEIKO COME ON! KEIKO!!!" Yusuke yelled but it was too late. The roof had fallen on her and she was lost under the ruins of the roof. Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke and they all ran out of the destroyed school.  
  
"It was a trap," Hiei said as he stopped to catch his breath and coughed, turning to them. "The principal was possessed by the vampire leader so they kill us at the dance." They all thought for a moment, the agreed and rested against the trees by the school. "Is everyone going to be ok?" Kittara asked with concern and most nodded, except for Yusuke who was silent. "Let's all go to my place and get some rest," Kuwabara suggested and they all walked to his house.  
  
(9:00 that evening)  
Once the wounds had been taken care of and sleeping bags, they sat on the floor as they watched a comedy, but nobody was in the mood. Without thinking, Sapphire ran out the room and flew onto the roof but Kurama followed closely. He caught her hand, saw her pain and tears, and wrapped his arms around her. "She's dead...she'd dead because of me," she managed to say as tears choked her throat. "You could've died because of me." He said nothing, just stroked her hair and held her close when he spoke in a whisper. "Shh...I know it's hard, but it wasn't your fault," he whispered soothingly, his hands stroking her back gently. She cried harder, burying her head deeper into his muscular chest. After a while, he pulled back and stepped back in the moonlight. Then, he became to change...his hair turned silver and ears came out his head. "I was going to tell you...that I'm not human either. In my other life I was a fox demon who had no one; I blamed myself for my loneliness. I was even alone in this life...until you came," he explained, stepping closer then stopped. 'She's afraid of me?' he asked himself, confused by her reaction. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I thought you'd turn away." She stared, surprised that he was just like her and ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and just held each other for a while. Then he pulled back and looked down at her, smiling at how heavenly she looked in the moonlight. His heart rushed as she stroked his cheek with tender affection, and then rubbed his ears which made him purr quietly. "Feel better now?" he asked softly, putting an arm around her waist to support her as they climbed in through Kuwabara's window and back downstairs. "Thank you so much Kurama, you mean so much to me," she said quietly, sitting on her sleeping bag. "You mean so much to me as well," he repeated, and his hair returned to red again. They climbed in the sleeping bag together and held each other, lying on their sides. She snuggled deeper into his chest as his gentle hands rubbed her back, his lips barely brushing her cheek. One of her hands came up in front and caressed his cheek and she smiled as her hand studied his face. Her fingers stopped when she traced his lips and her hand went behind onto his back again. He leaned closer not saying a word and kissed her mouth, warmth surrounding his heart as his lips touched her delicate, soft ones. 'His kiss is so tender and loving,' she thought as he pulled back pressed her closer to him. "I love you," he whispered softly. Her face met his and she smiled at him, studying his face again with her hand. "I love you Kurama," she said back, sleep consuming her fast. He lay on his back, sliding his arms around her again; she still lay on her side. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gently laying her head on his chest again and closed her eyes...and so did he.  
  
**********************************  
  
Author: Hey all can I get a couple more reviews before I update again? Because I feel lonely when no one reviews and I do accept anonymous reviews, so even readers can review me if they want. Just click Submit Review, type in what you want to say and there it is. I'm giving this chance to readers who aren't members yet to review and say what they want. See you all later when I come back with more! 


	10. Another Vision?

Chapter 10  
Another Vision?  
(Dream sequence)  
Once again the warmth disappeared and she saw herself witnessing the same horror as before, but then something new came to her. It was before the fire, the killing and the end...it was the day before. She and the others were fighting a large group of some strange beings, but her sight in the dream was too foggy to see. She saw her and them creating a barrier with their powers, but it wasn't enough. She heard someone crying out in pain, but she didn't recognize the scream, she could hear soothing words trying to comfort the scream...but it was no use as well. She heard the echo of the vampire's cries of victory and pleasure, their voices drowning out the screams of salvation and pain. Blood erupted everywhere like separate fountains of dying souls. 'STOP THIS PLEASE! STOP THIS NOW!' she yelled, flying down to prevent the destruction but then she stopped she saw herself flying down like she was before...but then she was shot down. A black poisoned arrow and she fell to the abyss of destruction, hearing Kurama's cries of pain and sorrow as he held her dead body in his arms. 'WHY, WHY HER...WHY?' he yelled into the thundering sky as heavy rain drenched the deserted city. His cries could still be heard as more blood oozed from his right side, holding her dead form close. Yusuke and the others save for Keiko came from the ruined city and knelt down by Kurama. 'We're so sorry Kurama, but we all knew this would happen,' Yusuke said quietly, looking at Kurama who wasn't looking at him. 'Come on, we must go to the spirit world and save it! Let's just forget about her!' Botan yelled impatiently over the rain and Kurama glared at her. 'HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT BOTAN? SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD GET US THROUGH!' Kurama shot back coldly, causing Botan to turn away and fly towards them on her oar. The others grabbed on, Kuwabara stayed by Kurama. 'Come on, maybe we can save her if we can do this,' he suggested and Kurama finally agreed. Gently he laid her body on the rubble covered ground, kissed her lips then grabbed on the oar and they all flew to the spirit world. But as soon as they left, the remaining creatures revealed themselves from their hiding place and slowly walked towards her body. From above, she could see the lust of hunger in their dead eyes as they got closer and closer. 'PLEASE STOP THIS; I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER ANYMORE! PLEASE STOP!!!' she yelled off into the raining sky, but nothing but the rain, thunder and grunts of the dead creatures answered her plea. She watched in pain and utter disgust as the creatures feasted on her body, even devouring the bones and organs. 'PLEASE STOP, I CAN'T SEE THIS ANYMORE! KURAMA!!!' she yelled again, and her body froze as she saw that her body had become like the creatures. Mindless, dangerous, unbeatable, and hungry was what her body was now and she heard the distant laughter of the vampire leader's wife. She turned to see the dark hooded woman laughing as she watched her slaves feast on the last angel spirit. 'I JUST KNEW THEY'D FALL FOR IT!' she yelled with endless laughter then softened her voice. 'I just knew those gullible bastards would believe anything, especially once they figure out who I am.' The woman turned around and laughed as she saw Sapphire's face frozen in horror and laughed again. 'Enjoying the slide shows lately?' she asked sarcastically, her lips curved into an evil smile. 'Y-y-you're the one who's been showing me this?' she managed to say, feeling her whole body shiver with shock and horror as the images changed to the entire earth. The woman laughed again as the mindless creatures roamed the whole globe, killing thousands by the day. 'Why do you do this? What have I ever done to you?' Sapphire yelled shakily, trying to grab the woman's hood but the mysterious vampire wasn't real either. 'Because I want to you to be the first to see what I'll do once I get rid of you and your annoying companions,' she explained in a low tone. Then without warning the woman had her fangs deep in Sapphire's throat, slurping up her blood with extreme pleasure. Sapphire managed to pull away to see that the woman's hood was coming off. The pulled off the hood and told Sapphire her name and the angel spirit screamed. (End of Dream sequence) 


	11. Return of a Fallen Enemy part 1

Chapter 11  
Return of a Fallen Enemy  
Sapphire screamed and felt someone shaking her shoulders and she sat up instantly. "Sapphire are you ok, you kept shouting?" Yusuke asked nervously, still holding her shoulders. 'Did they hear what I said in my dream?' she thought, confused and scared at the same time. "What?" was all she could ask. "You mean you didn't hear anything last night?" Kuwbara asked quietly. But just then, Kurama walked in, shocked of Sapphire's fear and knelt in front of her. "WHERE THE HELL where you?" Yusuke demanded, but Kurama didn't listen. "I'm so sorry I worried you, I couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk," Kurama explained, hugging Sapphire close. Without them noticing Kuwbara, Hiei, and Yusuke walked into the hall to talk.  
  
"I am telling you, that isn't the real Kurama," Yusuke started, studying the couple carefully. "I can see a strange aura around him, but I can't figure it out," Kuwbara said in a low voice. "You think those vampires are doing it...or just a new demon?" Yusuke pressed on, looking at Sapphire with sad eyes. "Could be, but we have to keep an eye on Kurama...who knows what happened last night," Hiei whispered stubbornly, nearly jumping as he felt Kittara's hand on his shoulder. "Speaking of which, has anyone seen Botan?" she wondered, now beside Hiei with an arm around his shoulders. The boys stared at her for a moment, then thought about it. "Yeah I haven't seen her since she dared Sapphire to do that jump at the pool," Kuwbara said quietly, running a hand through his orange hair. "When Sapphire came, she's been cold, distant and rude," Kittara finally said softly. "I think she knows something about these damn vampires that we don't." Promising to keep an eye on Kurama, they walked back into the living room and asked Sapphire what happened in her vision.  
  
"Well, it's the same as the last one, except it had a different ending," she began, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "I was flying down to help you all fight these strange creatures. But one of the vampires shot an arrow at me and I fell down dead. It must've had some kind of poison to make me die instantly or something else. Kurama wouldn't leave me though he was dying fast. Botan and the others wanted him to leave me, but he couldn't. But Kuwbara convinced him and you all left to resurrect the Spirit World. But as soon as you all left, the remaining creatures came out of the shadows and started feasting on my body. And within time, I was one like them. I saw the vampire leader's wife laugh from the roof of a business building. When she saw me, she told me that she was the one who was showing me these visions. I saw those creatures roam the entire earth, killing thousands everyday. Then, she bit me hard and nearly killed me and then...." She buried her head in her hands and Kurama comforted her until Yusuke stood up. "Sapphire, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked and she nodded. Kurama was going to follow, but Hiei and Kittara distracted him.  
  
Yusuke took her hands in his and spoke softly, knowing she would listen. "Listen, you need to kind of keep your distant away from Kurama ok?" he started, glad that she was listening and continued. "Something happened to him last night to make him act this way. I don't know what, but the others and I are going to watch over you...just to make sure he doesn't hurt you. I know you love him, but we know he's not himself." She was lost in thought, and then looked back at him. "Trust me please; we don't want anything to happen to you," he whispered gently and put his arms around her. She nodded and dried her tears away, returning the hug.  
  
(6:00 that evening) Keiko's funeral was that day, but her true body wasn't in there. Yusuke and the others took it out of the rubble of the high school that morning and had hidden it in Yusuke's house. They attended only for the viewing; Yusuke couldn't stand the burial so they went home early. Luckily, Kurama had something to do so Sapphire was safe...for today. Kittara had come earlier to say that Botan was in town and Yusuke had gone off. "Look after her while I'm gone ok guys?" he asked quietly and they all nodded as he left. "I'm sorry I have to be watched all the time," she whispered, ashamed of her behavior. "I can fight well, but only when it's necessary. I use a Spirit Javelin, one of the strongest attacks in all of Spirit World. It can pierce anything and purify the most deadly evil." The others didn't speak for a while, amazed at what she told them. She looked down at her lap, running her fingers across the locket Kurama had given her. 'Please be ok Kurama, I don't want you dead or hurt,' she prayed, but she didn't know that the prayer was answered in vain.  
  
******************************** Author: HELLO ALL! Happy Valentine's Day and hope all you fans have enjoyed the story so far. I'm leaving this cliffie until I get some more ideas, but don't worry...I update kind of fast so don't wait too long. I'll put in an author's note if I won't be able to post the next chappie ok? Keep those readers and reviewers coming, me very happy so many peoples enjoy the story. Just remember readers, you all can review me anytime you want. Just click the Submit Review and tell me what you all think, I accept anonymous reviews so...get them in ok? BYE BYE and hope you all had a nice holiday! 


	12. Truth of Botan

Chapter 12  
Truth of Botan  
Yusuke's demon watch was beeping frantically as he passed a dark alley between an arcade and a restaurant. He watched in darkness as he saw a woman in a wearing a black hood beating up someone, the woman talking in a somewhat familiar voice. "For the last time, where is the angel spirit?" she asked the person, slamming him against the wall hard again. "I...won't tell...you," the young man whispered, glaring at the woman. The woman gave up, threw hard on the concrete then took some kind of communicator. At first, she looked around then spoke in some strange language Yusuke didn't understand...or he wasn't listening properly.  
  
"Is everything going according to plan?" she asked her assistant coldly and the demon shook his head slowly. "They all are watching me pretty good, I can't even get a word out of her!" the demon yelled and became his real form. "This disguise is killing me." The woman hissed at him, baring her fangs and glared at him. "Do whatever you can, just don't screw this up! I want that girl out of their grasp as soon as possible, and when you do...kill her in any way you want! NOW!!!" the woman and shut off the communicator.  
  
Yusuke jumped when someone touched him, and he turned around to see Botan giving him a strange look. "It's not nice to eavesdrop on someone you know," she whispered impatiently and released her hand. "Where have you been Botan...sightseeing?" he asked sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest. She looked away from him and explained in a low voice. "I went to the Spirit World to give some information on this case so far," she said calmly and Yusuke nearly snapped. "BUT EVERYONE THERE IS DEAD BOTAN!" he said aloud, ignoring the staring people and dragged her into the alleyway. She turned on the communicator and Koenma appeared on the communicator. "Well well Yusuke, I see your mission a tough one, but I'll let you two work out your differences," he said and the communicator's screen went blank. 'That's not the way Koenma acts around us, not like that,' Yusuke thought to himself, studying Botan carefully. 'I know she's on to something...but what?' She started walking past the unconscious person and started towards Yusuke's house. "Botan wait, what about this person? We can't just leave him here to die!" he called to her and she turned and walked right up in front of him. "Just leave him, he tried to jump me," she whispered coldly and started walking again without another word. But Yusuke didn't follow, he knelt beside the unconscious person. He dragged him out into the streetlights and stared...at Kurama! 'This is Kurama, but how?' Suddenly, it was clear to him at last...the Kurama at Kuwbara's house is a demon! He picked up Kurama and caught up with Botan. "Botan, what do you mean Kurama jumped you?" he pressed, making her turn around. She gasped, screaming quietly. "I had no idea it was Kurama, what have I done?" she asked herself, taking him in her arms. "WAIT BOTAN, YOU KNOW SOMETHING!" Yusuke yelled and stepped in front of her.  
  
"What do you know about these vampires that are trying to kill Sapphire?"  
  
"Not much, but all I know is that they can possess anyone they want."  
  
"THAT'S A LIE!"  
  
"Why would I lie to you Yusuke?"  
  
"Because you hate Sapphire for some reason!"  
  
"I hate her because she's getting in the way of the mission!"  
  
"Give me a damn break Botan, you're never this selfish."  
  
"Kurama's mine and she doesn't deserve him!"  
  
Her laughter enraged him even more and he slapped her across the face, leaving an ugly mark. "How can you be selfish about succeeding a mission? Why are you taking this so seriously?" She didn't say anymore, just dropped Kurama and slammed Yusuke against the wall, choking him with one hand and the other held his left shoulder firmly.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight Yusuke, if she ever gets in the way again...I'll kill her myself," she whispered angrily, slightly hissing at him. Yusuke was shocked by what she said and now understood everything. "That's why you made her jump at the pool, to get rid of her!" he said in a low tone, escaping from her grip easily and coughed a couple of times. She just stood in front of him, her glare never leaving him for one second. "Take Kurama back to your place, I'm out of here," she said finally, walked back into the alleyway and flew off into the night on her oar. For a while, Yusuke was shocked and enraged at the same time.  
  
'Now I know why she hates Sapphire so much, but I still don't understand how that vampire bit her that day at the pool,' he said to himself, opening the door to his apartment where the others were waiting. "Yusuke, what happened to Kurama?" Hiei asked calmly, looking at him with expressionless eyes. "I found Botan, and she said he tried to jump her in an alley not far from here. But I didn't believe her," he explained, disappearing into his room. 'I understand everything now Botan,' he said to himself as he grabbed some bandages for Kurama. 'You know something about the vampires don't you? And I swear I will find out!' Just then, he heard screaming outside his room. Then he heard hissing and hoarse voices, the voices of vampires.  
  
********************************** Author: HELLO AGAIN! Here's the newest chappie of my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, the next chapters are were the real action begins...and even some surprises...(grins evilly) Glad for all the readers and reviewers so far, I thank all of you for helping me keep going on this story. See you all soon when the next chappie is posted! 


	13. Another One Dead

Chapter 13  
Another One...Dead  
Yusuke quickly finished treating Kurama and ran out of his room, standing in horror as his friends fought the five the minion vampires. The enemy didn't seem to notice him, but took notice as one of them was punched in the side of the head by Yusuke. "Glad to see you could join the kick ass party!" Hiei called as he cut one third vampire's right arm off and laughed as he easily dodged the vampire's attack. Kuwbara swung his spirit sword and the fourth one backed off from Yusuke's mom who was crying out in terror. Yusuke gathered his spirit energy then aimed it at the vampire behind his mom. "SPIRIT GUN!" he ordered and the enormous energy rammed into the sixth vampire who lay sprawled on the floor stunned. 'Great, one more time then I'm useless,' he told himself, slamming his fist in the face of the first vampire. Kittara joined him and knocked out the fifth vampire, but only for a short time. "Where is Sapphire?" he asked her, but she only shook her head and ran off to Kuwbara's aid. "Has anyone seen Sapphire?" he asked the others, but they didn't know either. 'Come on Sapphire, where are you?' he asked himself, but his response came quick.  
  
"SPIRIT JAVELINS!" Sapphire commanded and three purple javelins plunged through the last three vampires, causing them to try and pull the javelins out. They all saw the angel spirit cut all over and blind eyes changed to fiery red with rage. But they got themselves together and continued to fight. The last three vampires finally pulled the javelins out of their stomachs, coughing up black sticky blood. All six ambushed the Sapphire, but Kuwbara and the others got them off of her. The second one was biting her neck, and the third with the missing arm held her down. But Hiei rammed the hilt of his sword into both their heads and Sapphire flew to the ceiling, and then fired another javelin at the two dying vampires and they were slammed against the wall by the force of her power. But all the vampires didn't give up that easily...but were weak and crippled. They gathered all their remaining energy, including Kurama and fired their ultimate attack. "SUPERNATURAL DESTRUCTION!" they all called and a wave of crimson red energy embraced Yusuke and the others in smoke. Before the attack had full effect, the first vampire slit the throat of Yusuke's mom and left as their attack exploded on them. But they didn't escape Sapphire's last attack in time. "KATANA STORM!" she commanded and thousands of purple energy swords hurled into the vampires, even Kurama.  
  
The two attacks struggled against each other for a few minutes, and then died down in defeat of each other. Sapphire flew after them and attacked the vampire that had killed Yusuke's mom. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, fired her last javelin and it plunged into him. Then without warning, she had grabbed a sword and sliced his head off! Kurama was holding her back and her eyes changed to blue again and the two flew back into Yusuke's apartment. Most of the walls and furniture were splattered with the vampire's thick poisonous blood, and they gathered around Yusuke's mom. She was in his arms and looked at him with dying eyes. "I'm proud...of you...Yusuke," she said slowly, then closed her eyes forever. Yusuke screamed her name then held his mom in his arms, not saying a word. Kittara hugged Hiei and sobbed in his arms and he just stared at the dead body, actually feeling sympathy for the dead.  
  
But at that moment, Kurama slammed Sapphire against and held a knife to her throat. She looked at him in fear, gasping as the knife pressed closer to her throat. But then, a whip lashed Kurama and they all turned around to see the real Kurama standing in the doorway, his piercing into the imposter's eyes. "This ends now...Rando," he whispered and the imposter changed into the demon Yusuke had defeated a long time ago. He laughed, pulled Sapphire in front of him and pressed the knife to her throat. "I thought I'd finished you a long time back in Spirit World, but I think your pathetic companions will enjoy your death and hers very much," he said with raging laughter and pressed the knife closer to Sapphire's throat.  
  
***************************** Author: HI HI, here's another cliffie to keep you all in suspense (grins evilly again). But don't worry; I'll be back in a couple days or so with the conclusion of this part of the story. BYE bye and let those reviews keep coming ok? Peace Out fans! 


	14. Return of the Enemy part 2

Chapter 14  
Return of a Fallen Enemy Part 2  
Small droplets of blood spilled onto the knife as it pressed even closer to Sapphire's throat, and then she was thrown to Kurama's side. Kuwbara picked her up; gently put a hand on her throat to stop the slow bleeding. She weakly took Kurama's hand and looked at him with concern and fear in her eyes. He smiled and squeezed her hand, then grabbed his whip and charged at Rando. Then a dome of dark energy surrounded Kurama and Rando, with the others not able to see what would happen.  
  
A cold cloth was put to Sapphire's throat and she moaned in pain, and looked at the dome. They all heard punches and the sound of whips lashing everywhere, and even small screams of pain from both of them. "I hope Kurama can kick Rando's ass soon, I bet he's more powerful then before," Yusuke said quietly, laying his mom on the couch that faced the windows. He heard Sapphire moan again as Kuwbara removed the cloth to check the flow of blood. "The bleeding has stopped, but I guess she can't talk for a few days," he explained, helping her sit up against the counter. Suddenly, the dome went silent and nothing could be heard.  
  
(Inside the dome)  
Rando had his hands clasped firmly around Kurama's throat, his whip on the ground. 'Guess this is the end for both of you,' Rando told Kurama telepathically and Kurama knew who the other person. 'You stay away from her,' Kurama whispered weakly, feeling his throat give out fast. Just then, the leader's wife appeared and glared at Rando. 'I thought I ordered you to kill the angel...not this worthless half human!' she screamed in Rando's mind but Rando ignored her and threw Kurama to the ground. "GET UP AND FIGHT ME NOW!" he ordered and Kurama weakly stood up and grabbed his whip. The woman hissed, lunged at Rando and slashed his throat then drank up most of his thick sick black blood. 'Let that serve as a warning to NEVER disobey me!' she warned him in his mind then vanished. Kurama charged at Rando, but the demon made him small and was trapped in Rando's grip. Black acid like blood still spurted from his throat, but he shut the pain aside and started crushing Kurama.  
  
From outside the dome, Yusuke could tell Kurama was struggling with Rando. He winced as he heard sickening cracks of bones being crushed and Kurama's screams of pain and maybe death. But then, he gasped as the red dome started to fade away. Yusuke turned around to see that Sapphire had fired a Spirit Javelin and it was purifying the shield. Once they caught sight of Rando, Kuwbara brought his Spirit Sword and slashed Rando across the chest in two pieces. Rando fell defeated and Kurama returned to normal size, but barely breathe and move. Sapphire flew over to Kurama and helped him sit up in her arms, keeping him close. "It...hurts to...move," Kurama whispered slowly, his breathing jagged and failing. Kittara and Sapphire helped him walk over to Yusuke's bed and lay him there, Hiei and Yusuke stepping to treat his wounds.  
  
After an hour or so, the two stepped out of the room to tell the news to Kuwbara, Sapphire, and Kittara. "He won't live for any longer," Hiei whispered quietly, taking Kittara with him to the couch and comforted her. "KURAMA...NO NO!" Sapphire yelled and dropped to her knees in agony and sorrow, Yusuke dropping to her height and put his arms around her. She whispered pleas and prayers as she just remained in Yusuke's hug until she hugged him back then walked into the room without a word.  
  
Once in there, she found Yusuke's pocket knife and took the short knife out of its protector. "If you go Kurama, then I go with you," she vowed and plunged the knife into her heart. The last thing she heard was Kurama spend his last breath, but caught her in his arms and they perished in each other's arms. ********************************** ATTENTION! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY, just to let all you know. Be back with more and hope to get some reviews from readers, review whenever you want ok? See y'all soon with next chappie of adventure and romance that is Broken Wings, Mended Wings! 


	15. For a Purpose

Chapter 15  
For a Purpose  
(Inside Sapphire and Kurama's mind)  
No matter how much Kurama and Sapphire's souls tried to leave their bodies, some spirit was holding them back. 'Why can't we leave?' she asked nervously, holding onto Kurama's arm and shivering. Then an angel spirit appeared in front of them and Sapphire gasped. 'It's you..., but how?' she asked the priest, the person who gave her the flute before he died. 'That's right child, but you both must live for a purpose,' he began, putting the flute in his red robe pocket. 'Sapphire, the visions you have received are apart of your race. They are of the future; the woman in the hood lied to you.' Kurama pulled her close as he studied the priest, and saw no harm in him. 'But I thought you were dead,' he whispered, suspicion cutting into his voice. The priest smiled and pulled out the flute again, the one Sapphire now possessed. 'One night I had a vision of the destruction of the Spirit World Sapphire, and that's how I knew what you future was. How I'm still with you is the flute and you must unlock its special powers. But I couldn't teach them to you, because the vampire leader murdered me...because he is an angel spirit as well. He had the vision of me teaching you the powers so he tried to kill both of us. But do you remember the night you came to visit me and I was dead?' he asked Sapphire and she shook her head sadly and the priest's smile faded. 'If you remember what happened that night, you will be able to destroy the vampires and resurrect Spirit World. That is all the advice I can give you for now,' he told them and started the song Sapphire knew by heart. The melody surrounded them like a huge wave of energy and they felt themselves come alive again. 'Thank you for everything,' she whispered to the priest and he smiled. 'But who is the vampire leader, do you know?' He told her his name and her face just froze for a second but she mouthed goodbye to her lifelong friend, took Kurama's hand in hers and let reality pull them back. 'Good luck my child, fulfill your quest with courage and faith.' But deep inside their minds, the leader's wife grinned and her eyes suddenly glowed red. The priest's eyes rolled back into his head and his body slightly shriveled. 'Now you belong to me, along with the other ten thousand mindless souls,' she whispered, but she was cut off as the soul of the priest was purified and he disappeared. 'Run all you want old man, I will have your life in my hands soon...with a little help from a certain angel spirit.'  
  
**************************  
  
Author: Hey everyone, sorry about the short chappie...I'm still coming up with new ideas, but I'll be back. And thank you to all the reviewers who have reviewed me everyday, I think I might get a least 100 reviews if I keep going you all think so? Just a guess but it could be possible, but I'll keep going and surprise all of you! *dramatic music plays* Anyway, keep those reviews and possibly reader reviews. Just remember that I accept anonymous reviews so don't be nervous to speak you mind ok? Peace out and bet you all can't wait for the next chappie, but remember this...the story is only beginning! 


	16. Beginning Part 1: Threatening Darkness

Chapter 16  
Beginning Part 1: Threatening Darkness  
  
Sapphire instantly sat up and gasped for air, then stood up by the bed. Kurama was still in bad condition, but she knew the priest wouldn't let her or him die. She turned to see that the others were staring at her, and she saw dry blood on her white dress shirt from the dance. "What happened in here?" Kittara asked and Sapphire shook her head. "It would be too strange for any of you, trust me," was all she said, turning to see if Kurama was breathing. He moaned a little and his eyes half opened, but he smiled anyway. "Can you tell us what happened, because I think we'd believe you for once," Hiei said sarcastically but Sapphire ignored him and told them everything.  
  
"Well...what do we do now?" Kuwbara asked Sapphire, but her throat hurt too much to talk so she just shook her head. "But I still don't get how that dead priest is still connected to you," Yusuke spoke, looking over at his dead mom on the couch. "And I wonder what kind of powers that flute possesses." Sapphire wanted to agree, but her mind was still set on what would happen next. They turned around to see Kurama slowly walking towards them, falling to his knees half way. When Yusuke and Hiei went to help him up, they noticed that he had two bite marks on his neck and were bleeding slowly. They helped him sit next to Sapphire and she examined the marks. "I...woke up...with...them," he explained, leaning his head back on the couch and tried to breathe deep. Kittara sat up and started to pace around, muttering to herself quietly. "One thing that's for sure is that those you've had are bound to come true soon enough. But what puzzles me is how Kurama got those marks on his neck," she said aloud, looking out the window. "But the question is...how can those visions come true?" That question made everyone think for a moment, the room surrounded by a long silence. "When you started waking up, did you hear or see anything else?" Yusuke asked Sapphire and she thought for a minute, then she suddenly remembered what she heard. "The only thing I heard was a woman saying that she was going to get her way with the help of a spirit. And the last thing I saw was the priest struggling over something, but there was no one around so I was confused. Then I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head and he screamed then disappeared," she whispered when she felt her heart stop and she fell to her knees on the floor. She put her hands to her head and started screaming, "NO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" The others stared at her, not sure what to do, but gathered around her when they saw her eyes go glassy white. Sapphire laughed, baring fangs and levitated to the ceiling and looked down at her friends. "Your questions are about to be answered," Sapphire said in a voice not her own at all, and she tried to fight the person back. "GRAB YOUR WEAPONS, SHE'S BEING POSSESSED!" Kittara ordered and they all withdrew their weapons but the possessed Sapphire just laughed. Her eyes turned red and thick darkness started appearing outside, black poisonous fog and some seeped inside through the windows. Hiei jumped up and tried to slash the angel, but a shield appeared and he was slammed against a bloody wall. Then without knowing, about twenty possessed souls appeared in the apartment, their eyes all white and expressionless. "Great, the welcoming committee is here to kick our ass," Yusuke said impatiently, running towards a large group of them and started punching them. But the wounds healed instantly and they pushed him back with invisible energy. "Attack my puppets, show them what improvements I gave to you!" the possessed Sapphire commanded and the mindless souls charged at the group.  
  
While Yusuke, Kittara, Hiei and Kuwbara distracted them, Kurama got himself up and pulled out his whip and stepped towards Sapphire. She smirked and fired a Spirit Bat and it inside Kurama! He fell to his knees, fighting the bat back that was feeding on his soul. She laughed as he released the bat out of him and when fell again as a swarm of them attacked him. "NOW, YOU ALL WILL WITNESS THE THREATENING DARKNESS!" she called out and spread her arms out so she looked like a human cross. Kuwbara lunged at her and his spirit sword crackled as it tried to penetrate the shield and Sapphire laughed and sent out more bats. "There has to be some way to make her snap out of it!" she heard Kittara yell over the moaning of the mindless souls and watched her as she searched around the apartment, as if trying to find something important.  
  
(Inside Sapphire's mind)  
The leader's wife laughed endlessly as the real Sapphire struggled to release the poison rope off her hands but she gave up eventually. "I told you that priest I would have my way, and I have," she said in a low tone and pulled Sapphire's face up to hers. "Unleash the first part of your destruction!" she ordered, her nails cutting into Sapphire's face but the angel refused. The woman released her grip and held out her right hand to the side and Sapphire's heart appeared in her hand. She gasped as the woman squeezed her heart harder and harder, but no blood came out luckily. "I'll...do....it!" she managed to say and the woman smiled, and her heart disappeared. "I knew you'd see things my way...DO IT NOW!" she said again and Sapphire looked up and tried to say the words, but something happened. "SPELLBOUND CROSS!" Sapphire had managed to say as the song of the flute started to take full effect. The fiery gold energy exploded and the room went completely black.  
  
Kittara played the song with all her might, trying hard not to give in to the destructive power. She only had one more note to play, but the room was embraced by the force and the entire apartment burst into ruin. The toxic fog choked their hearts until they had to cover their mouths. The mindless souls and the vampires had left during the explosion, but Sapphire remained unconscious. "Anyone seriously hurt?" Yusuke called out, coughing constantly. Hiei helped Kittara out under from some rubble, supporting her of her broken leg. Kuwbara struggled out from under the caved in roof, school uniform torn up in some places and was holding the body of Yusuke's mom. Kurama and Sapphire were nowhere to be found, and they all searched. The others had called out their names when they heard moaning underneath a large pile of rubble. "It's them, they're alright!" Kuwbara reported and they all rushed over to see. Kurama was bruised pretty badly but was alright and had Sapphire in his arms. "So she was right about the visions," Hiei said to himself, looking down at the unconscious angel spirit. "But I never expected this to happen." They nodded in agreement, not prepared for what they would witness when the dark fog would fade. 


	17. Begining Part 2: The End is Near!

Author: Hello, here's the newest chappie from me...enjoy! This is the chappie when you all find out who the wife of the dead vampire leader is! I know some of you have been DYING to know who it is, but don't worry you'll find out who it is. This chappie is a fluffy one...to make up for the romance I haven't been putting in ok? On with the story now!  
  
Chapter 17  
Beginning Part 2: The End is Near!  
For what seemed like four hours, the fog finally fell away and Yusuke and the others could breathe again. They looked down at the city that was home, now it was gone and surrendered in darkness. They could still hear the spine chilling screams as buildings crumbled and hundreds of people fell or jumped to their fate, and the blood erupting like tiny fountains that slowed once the vampires had their feast. The cries for help as the mindless souls devoured the living and made them on like them, only stopping at the command of the vampires and the leader's wife. Her laughter echoed throughout the silent city of death, freezing Yusuke and the other's hearts in place for many moments until it ceased as they began to search the city for survivors. "This is our chance to find someplace to hide for now," Kuwbara whispered to everyone and they all silently ran down the bent stairways and out of the city, not looking back at the bloody mess those bastards had made.  
  
They reached the harbor six miles out of the city and found a deserted ship to stay in. Kittara, Sapphire and the bodies of Keiko and Yusuke's mom were placed in beds while the boys searched for supplies and medicine. Within an hour, they were settled for the night and were talking to each other for company. The two dead bodies were both in a bed and watched over by Yusuke, who was silent the entire night.  
  
Sapphire moaned as she tried to sit up, but someone gently laid her back down. "Kurama?" she asked softly as she turned to her right side, reached out and touched his cheek and smiled. "I'm glad you're awake," he whispered with relief, laid back down and brought her in an embrace. He still was suffering pain in his ribs, but he didn't care as he stroked her hair and held her in silence. "I heard them...those people in the city dying," she said shakily, shivering at the thought. "Their screams, the bone cracking...everything even while I couldn't fully wake up." Her soft crying tore his heart but he kept his cool and comforted her by rubbing her back as gentle as he could. "Sshh...I'm so sorry all of this is tearing you apart...it is for all of us...sshh, ssshhh," he whispered tenderly in her ear, rocked her back and forth slowly. Her tears had lessened a little, but the sounds and images didn't fade. The more she put her head deeper in his chest; he pressed her closer and massaged her back until she looked up at him after a while. "Please don't leave me," she pleaded in a shaky tone, afraid to blink or close her eyes. He smiled and gently kissed her, one arm around her waist, and the other under her head. 'This horror has really gotten to her,' he said to himself as his lips parted hers. "I will never leave you, none of us will...I would kill myself if we ever had to separate," he told her softly, stroking her cheek lightly. She nodded, closed her blind eyes for one second and sighed. "I wish I could see you and the others, that's all I want," she said, her voice returning to normal. He lightly kissed her eyelids, then rested her head on the pillow but still held her close that her face touched his. "Get some rest ok?" he asked her quietly and she nodded. She was going to say something, but he shushed her softly and cradled her head on his shoulder. She pulled up the blanket further, then put her arms around him and let sleep take her. Kurama watched her sleep for a while, and then kissed her forehead and let sleep take him too.  
  
Hiei sat on the small bed, holding Kittara in his arms and sighed. 'This is all too strange, even for me and I'm a demon,' he said to himself, looking down at his love. 'I'll get us out of here, I promise.' It wasn't that much longer that his eyes dropped heavily and he let sleep take him for the first time in eight weeks. But above them the vampires sneaked around, following the scent of their victim's blood. The leader's wife found the door the bottom deck and smiled evilly. 'This is were the fun begins,' she told herself, and gave the command so the vampires snuck below deck and took care of Yusuke and the others...but not permanently.  
  


* * *

  
Author: JUST KIDDING, YOU DON'T KNOW THE WIFE'S NAME UNTIL LATER IN THE STORY...SORRY, I LOVE TO TOY WITH PEOPLE'S SUSUPENSE SOMETIMES...IT CRACKS ME UP! Here's the newest chappie for now until more ideas cram into my stressed head. Just keep those reviews coming and I'll update more ok? Sorry if I'm not as hyper as usual, school is really stressing me out. Just hearing the teachers talking drives me crazy!!! But hope all of you are having a good week and hope to hear from other authors soon. 


	18. No Longer an Angel?

Chapter 18  
No Longer an Angel  
  
As soon as they had attacked, it was too late...they all were tied and sat in front of the vampires. There was a long silence as the vampires decided what to do with them. 'Let's show them how we make other spirits suffer,' the leader's wife told them telepathically and the first minion withdrew a two foot bladed knife from his sheath and handed it to the woman. The last two vampires pulled Sapphire up, remove the chord from her mouth. She didn't have to time to say anything when the leader raised the blade and sliced Sapphire's angel wings right off! Bright blood sprayed onto the rotting walls of the ship, and then the wings disappeared into thin air. Sapphire screamed with all her might, then fell to her knees as the minions let her go. The leader dropped the blade; they took her to the other side of the ship and started beating them all to pulps!  
  
But the before she saw death again, someone had played her flute and time stopped for the vampires...but only for two minutes. They all helped untie one another, then Kurama and Yusuke untied Sapphire and helped her up, but she just fell. She wanted to speak, but her body hurt too much to even utter a soft cry. "Who played the flute?" Hiei asked them and Kuwbara stepped forward. "But....how Kuwbara?" Yusuke asked and Kuwbara grinned. "As soon as the vampires ambushed us, I took the flute and hid behind some storage until the right moment," he explained, and then his face turned serious. "Will she be okay?" Kurama looked down at her and saw that she was turning paler by the minute. "This wasn't apart of the vision was it?" Kittara asked Sapphire, and the angel nodded. "Kuwbara, changed...the whole vision...in a good and...bad way," she whispered, drifting in and out of consciousness fast. "Once an angel's wings are cut off by a vampire or any cruel spirit, they start to become human again. But angels can't survive in human form...so I'm truly fading away." She jerked her dark blind eyes open when Yusuke grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. "Will the priest protect you until we get back?" he asked, but Sapphire shook her head. "HE'S...DEAD DAMN IT! HE'S ONE...OF THEM...NOW!" she shot at him and Yusuke backed off, and she sighed. "I'm so sorry...Yusuke, this whole...thing is...tearing us apart by the day. Now as we speak, the entire world is suffering like I am...even in this city." They all stared at her and Kurama helped her stand up and held her for a long time. "Please don't leave...we need you Sapphire...I need you," he whispered quietly in her ear and pressed her closer. Her skin grew colder the longer he held her and she sighed in defeat. She turned to her friends and reached out to them. "Take the flute...play the song twice...it will take you to the...spirit world," she said weakly, failing by the second. She turned back to Kurama and touched his cheek in a whisper-like touch, tears falling down her heart broken face. He cupped her face in his hands, banished her tears away and spoke to her. "One of us will stay with you and the other bodies...just until we come back ok? I promised we'd never leave you...and I mean that," he whispered, and kissed her gently yet hard at the same time. She hugged him as if for dear life, deepening the kiss but then her legs shut down and she fell to the ground. The boys left them for a minute to talk the plan over.  
  
"I'll stay with them until you all return," Kuwbara spoke first, but they rejected the idea. "We need you with them, I'll stay whether you all like it or not," Kurama said calmly and they just looked at him. "Ok, but where do we start once we get to Spirit World?" Hiei asked impatiently and they agreed but walked over to Sapphire and asked her. "Go to where Koenma's office is...their lair is there, deep in there. But don't believe anything you see...they can use...illusions," she explained, and took the flute from Kuwbara. The four except Kurama stood in a circle around Sapphire as she played the music. When she started playing it for the second time, the four started to fade away to other side. "Goodbye," she whispered and nearly collapsed but Kurama caught her and pulled her into his arms. "Please stay with me Sapphire," he whispered tenderly, cradling her body in his arms as he sat on the small bed. She moaned and entered his mind, using the last of her energy the priest had given her.  
  
(Inside Kurama's mind)  
'I don't have much time before I'm truly gone,' she explained, looking at him sadly. 'Once I'm gone, my soul will wander into the spirit world...and then it will all be over. If they get control over my soul, who knows what kind of power they can unlock through me.' His eyes searched hers, wishing it wasn't true and for the first time in his whole life...he was afraid. 'Can your flute help us in any way?' he asked and she realized that she still had it. 'The priest did say that the flute did have strange powers, but I do remember one song I heard on accident,' she began. 'When I was little, I heard my parents playing their flutes. It had a dark and mysterious tone to it, but I don't remember what happened after they played it.' He thought for a moment, then took her hands in his and looked down at her. 'Try to remember the song and see what happens,' he whispered and she nodded, smiling at him warmly. She took the flute, put it to her lips and tried to remember the song. It came to her instantly and the memory came back. 'This is the song of reserving,' she told herself and played the tune. The tune was somewhat dark and mysterious sounding but it was working! She felt herself begin to receive energy again. But it didn't last long, for she felt even weaker and started to fail faster. 'What's happening to you?' she heard Kurama ask her and then they heard a voice come out of nowhere. 'HAHA, YOU ACTUALLY THINK I'D LET YOU OFF THAT EASILY?' the woman asked and laughed. 'I MADE YOU REMEMBER THE SONG OF DEATH! I CAN CONTROL YOUR MIND AS EASILY AS I CAN CONTROL HOW YOU DIE!' her laughter enraged Kurama and he snapped. 'Stop this, you f@@@'@ excuse for a vampire!' he shot back, but the voice was silent for a moment, and then came back and laughed again. 'SAVE YOUR BREATH FOR HER FUNERAL BOY! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING AS SHE FADES AWAY BY THE HOUR! JUST ACCEPT IT, YOU ARE ALONE AND ALWAYS WILL BE! BUT...I THINK I'LL ENTERTAIN YOU WHILE YOUR FRIENDS ARE OUT OF THE WAY!' she called and the visions came back, but only more brutal and disturbing. They both stood in horror as they watched the brutal and poisonous visions, holding each other as the visions started killing their souls and bodies! 'Please Yusuke, hurry up soon,' Kurama pleaded as he held Sapphire and tried to protect her from the one thing that destroyed her in the first place. Then, the part in the vision came when the woman revealed herself and it came at Kurama like a knife through the heart. He saw the identity of the woman and heard her name and he cried out his friends names as the visions ensnared their souls and bodies. Sapphire played the song her friend had taught her and it created a strong shield to hold off the vision. She looked at Kurama and pulled herself deeper into him and he tried to comfort her the best he could. 'This isn't the end, I promise,' he told her, tilting her chin up to face him. 'I love you.' She smiled, repeated the words and he kissed her with all the love he had for her. 'I won't let you go, my angel,' he whispered, kissing her again. The shield was slowly failing, but they held on to each other, for both their lives were in the hands of the others, especially Yusuke.  
  
******************************************  
  
Author: Hi hi it's me again with an all new suspenseful chappie! Me so so happy for the reviews I've received. Keep them coming and hope the word will spread about this story soon. Bye bye for now...I'll return with more soon! 


	19. Murdered Allies

Chapter 19  
Murdered Allies  
Yusuke, Kuwbara, Hiei, and Kittara quietly walked through the dark bare spirit world. The places that once were forests, rivers and sanctuaries were now dead and silent. "Even the sight of this sends shivers up my spine," Hiei confessed, pulling Kittara closer to him. "Well, what do you know...little shrimp Hiei is scared of a dead place," Yusuke said under his breath, winced as Kittara punched him in the back. "NEVER INSULT MY HIEI, GOT IT MORON?" she shot at him and Yusuke actually was scared, turning around and examining the spirit world. 'It really is different since last time...but we have to be careful, there could be illusions anywhere,' he told himself, stopping as they approached the entrance where Koenma's office used to be and they looked at each other. "How do we know where to go in there?" Kuwbara asked and they couldn't answer him. Yusuke tried contacting her, but something was blocking his mind from talking to her. But a soft whisper made them turn around, 'Follow the strange looking torches, don't listen to the screams or look at the ceiling,' Sapphire's barely visible ghost said and faded with a scream. "I wonder what she meant by that," Yusuke wondered and turned to his companions, seeing them confused as much as him. "Well...let's go already, we did promise her you know!" Kittara finally spoke impatiently, walking ahead of them. Kuwbara and Yusuke turned to Hiei and he just shrugged and followed her. They all charged their energy and weapons, Hiei turned to demon form. Without a word, they traveled into the threatening darkness that welcomed them...and would enjoy killing them.  
  
Small dripping sounds and loud moaning surrounded the large, dark halls as Yusuke and the other three followed Kittara down the dark maze. "Where do you think that dripping and moaning is coming from?" Kuwbara asked out loud and Hiei shook his head, amazed at how blind Kuwbara was. "The souls of the spirits are wondering, crying out for help. They're all trapped in an eternal nightmare that only the vampires can undo," he explained, glancing at one of the torches that held blood red flames. 'They even used the dead soul's blood for lighting,' Yusuke said in his mind and shoved the horrific images of their death from his head. The moaning got louder and louder until the sound bounced off the walls and banged on their eardrums. The torches were going out by a strange, unwelcoming wind and they all shivered. "They're trying to call out to us; they know we can help them. But we must focus on our promise first!" Kittara yelled over the growing wind. They all took a step away in disgust as the scent of rotting bodies and spilt blood filled their nostrils. "We're here now," Yusuke told them and he entered the office, using his energy for a small light. But nothing came out of his finger and he softly cursed. At first, they heard the sound of footsteps, and then they faded once they turned around. "THEY'RE HERE!" Hiei called to the others and pulled his sword out, swinging at the vampire hidden in the shadows right behind them. Kittara found the second vampire and started beating his ass by flying on his shoulders and started delivering deadly blows to the vampire's head. The minion screamed, coughed up a thin stream of blood then fell over dead but Kittara screamed at what she saw. They all stopped to see who the two dead vampires. "Oh my god, the two are Koenma and Genkai!" Kuwbara screamed and looked around for the other three enemies...but they didn't appear luckily. "We just killed our own possessed allies," Yusuke whispered, but jumped back when Koenma opened his eyes and looked up at them. "Yusuke...I knew you'd be on the case," he said, smiling weakly. "Keep walking for about another, then take the rights of the two paths...go now!" He fell dead, the remaining blood left in him bubbling out of his mouth and head. Kuwbara released his spirit sword and looked ahead, noticing they weren't far from their destination. "Come on Kittara, let's go kick some vampires ass," Hiei whispered and she smiled instantly, wiping the tears away and ran ahead. "Killing has really messed her up alright," Kuwbara said aloud and Hiei smiled with a weird expression in his eyes. "That's why I love her you idiot," he said coldly, then walked on. Yusuke laughed at Kuwbara's face, then got serious and they continued again.  
  
"They've managed to free Koenma and he told them where to go...and they are heading this way," the fifth minion told the leader's wife and the woman hissed, swiping her claws at the minion and slurped up his thick toxic blood then licked her lips. "I don't even care if they are standing in front of me, I'll find a way to let them know they can't win against the Illusionary Angel!" she told the last two vampires and smirked when she turned to face them. 'I'll give them a little power boost,' she told herself and grabbed them by the neck. They just smiled as surging, bloodthirsty power juiced up their empty veins. Their lust for blood had badly increased and they hissed in hunger. "GO NOW, SAVOR THEIR BLOOD AS LONG AS YOU WANT!" she ordered and they left without a remark, she sat back down on her long, bloody thrown. It once belonged to Koenma's father, but his body had already been feasted on and the blood inside her veins, pulsing violently. "Get ready for some fun you rats, this is the final time I spare your lives," she said to no one, watching in her mind as they got closer and closer to the two paths. "No matter what way you take, each one will have your body and blood to enjoy." She laughed her smile icy and evil. 'Soon Kurama...you will be mine and that angel will have her grave for comfort. You belong to me; no one else will have you.' Her mind turned over to see how the visions were killing Sapphire and Kurama and she hissed in disappointment. The angel had created a shield and the visions were failing fast but she just smirked again. 'I'll have a little fun telling her how much I can hurt and break her,' she thought and her eyes turned glassy white. She heard Kurama scream and struggle and tried to control himself, and Sapphire tried to help him. 'You can't help him this time, this time he's mine!' the woman yelled and she smiled softly as she heard Kurama's heartbeat start to fail and give in to her illusion. 'That's it Kurama, do it to save her.' Her lied had worked and Kurama turned and the horror began.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Author: Hello, I know I left another cliffie again...I love to do it! Thank you for reviewing my two new fans...you know who you are. I wonder how my other reviewers are doing, I hope I hear from them all soon. It always makes me smile when someone new or just a fan gives me good comments. I'm sorry some parts are confusing people, I'm trying my best. Tell me what is confusing and I'll explain it ok? Return for more, but can I have a couple more reviews before I continue? Just want the word of my story to spread, I want to give other authors the chance to enjoy me story! Bye bye my lovely and wonderful fans! 


	20. My Last Breath

Chapter 20  
My Last Breath  
Kurama fought with all his will against the strange force that was slowly making him give in, and then everything went black. Then the voice took his mind and she laughed as she looked down at him, fighting to control himself. 'STOP FIGHTING KURAMA!' she demanded and he looked at her, not surprised who it was. Her eyes softened as she stepped closer, he tensed up with suspicion. 'Oh Kurama, I'm so glad you're from that angel spirit. She's trying to seduce you to do evil things...she nearly killed me!' He just looked at her, but for some reason...he believed her. 'She's the one who's been toying with our minds, trying to make us believe the world is going to end,' she whispered, touching him arm and he pulled away. 'I don't believe you; she's been good to us this whole. I love her, and there's nothing you could say to stop us from loving each other!' he told her, but the pain just returned and he dropped to his knees. She knelt down in front him and took his hand, her eyes starting to water. 'Please don't believe, she'll kill you too just she did Koenma and Genkai,' she said softly, her voice comforting him strangely. He felt himself changing to his demon form, his hair turning sliver, his tail appearing and ears popped on top of his head. 'How did this happen?' he asked himself, looking back at he woman he now hated. 'It doesn't matter what you do, just kill her! She created the shield so she can kill her faster, then she'll release the visions to devour you.' More surging, violent pain shot up his whole body and he gave in. His pupils disappeared and he snarled as he imagined Sapphire killing thousands of people day by day and he woke up.  
  
He looked her frightened face and slashed her shoulder, her cries of pain shaking the shield. "Kurama...what's wrong with you?" she yelled at him, his eyes seething with rage, the scent of vampire magic all over him. "Must kill...traitor!" he raged, his voice changed and more deep with hate. He lunged at her, but she ran to the side and cursed that her wings were gone. Again and again he went after her, slashing her all over her face, arms and shoulders. He started to get tired, but a rush of adrenaline came back and he went after her again. Her energy was failing, not having enough to summon her javelins or katanas and she screamed as the sickening crack of a bone echoed the shield. She fell to the ground, her left leg now shattered to pieces and blood streaming out, bubbling by the second it reached the surface. "Kurama, why are you hurting me? Don't you know who I am?" she asked him quietly, but he just slashed her torso and her vision blurred. The scent of fresh spilt blood was overwhelming and the shield was weakening even faster, her breathing slowing down. She could barely stand, but he took the chance and seized her from behind. One arm around her waist with the other hand tilting her head back to expose her neck. He sank his fangs into her and she fell limp as he hungrily slurped up her blood, pressing her closer. Her vision started fading and her strength was lessening, but she used the last of her strength to escape his grip and struck him across the face and he was knocked against the shield.  
  
The power of the shield knocked the magic from his mind, but he remained in his demon form. He opened his eyes and just sat there as he watched Sapphire fall to the ground dying, her leg and body cut all over. He called out her name and ran to her, catching her in his arms and cradled her head on his chest. "Sapphire, can you ever forgive me? I couldn't control what I was doing," he whispered, his eyes slightly watering as he held her tenderly. Her throat hurt too much, but she reached out and touched his face and gave a weak smile.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
"Hold on, you can make it Sapphire. The priest promised he wouldn't let us die, he said so...just as long as you have the flute with you," he whispered in a soothing voice, rocking her back and forth gently. He pulled out the flute and placed it in her hand and brought her face up to his. "Try to play another song, it could help you." She shook her head slowly and found the strength to embrace him as he did the same. "I'm...still...here, I...remember...what he...said," she stammered, more blood oozing out every time she spoke. "Keep it up...as long as...you can."  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
She breathed in slowly, kissed his cheek then went limp in his arms. He shook her gently and tried to find a heartbeat...but there was none. "Sapphire? NNOO, SAPPHIRE!!" he yelled, pressing her body so close to him it started crushing his ribcage. He felt his blood boil with hate and he looked at the visions that were ramming against the shield. "It's just an illusion, it's not real," he told himself as he returned to normal Kurama. He tenderly laid her body down, moved the free hair from her face then extended his Rose Whip. His lips curved into a smile of malice and revenge and he cracked his whip. "Be gone illusions, HAUNT US NO MORE!" he ordered and he jumped out of the shield and started slashing the visions to pieces. The living illusions screamed in rage and pain as they tried to fight back, but Kurama and the power of the shield was too strong for them. Foot by foot, Kurama charged and shattered the visions. But no matter how effort Kurama put into his revenge, the visions just grew back and attacked him. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF THEM!" he promised and he charged further into the deadly visions.  
  
No matter how much he shattered the living illusions, they just grew back stronger and tried to feast on him. 'There has to be a way to kill these damn things,' he thought, then had an idea that prayed would save him and Sapphire. He went back inside the shield and took Sapphire's flute in his hand and started playing it backwards. The melody was screeching and loud and the living illusions screamed in pain of the sound. 'That's it...its working!' His idea had worked and the visions had lost their ability to return again. He cracked his whip again and lunged himself into the images and tore them to shreds, and they faded within two minutes. The shield had faded and he knelt down next to her. "We did it Sapphire, the images are gone," he whispered, but still realized that she was gone and he took her limp body in his arms. 'They were too much for her to handle, but she's not really gone, is she?' he asked himself, stroking her face as he looked down at her. 'Maybe if I play that death song backwards, it could help her. It's the only chance I can count on...but I'll do it.' Once again, he played the flute and her body started to glow softly then it faded when he stopped. There was a small heartbeat and she was faintly breathing, her skin warming up slowly. He smiled, but then his smile faded as her body started to grow icy cold and grow limp again. "What's happening, why didn't it help her?" he asked the darkness and the woman's voice returned. "IT SEEMS YOU'VE FORGOTTEN KURAMA, THIS IS MY GAME AND I MAKE UP THE RULES. THE SONGS MAY BE POWERFUL, BUT IN THE CENTER OF THE ILLUSIONARY SANCTUARY...ALL LIGHT GOES DARK!" She laughed again and Kurama felt himself start to go somewhere else. "SINCE YOU HATE STAYING HERE, WHY DON'T YOU COME TO SEE YOUR COMPANIONS BREAK THEIR PROMISE?" she asked, but he had no choice but accept her offer. Him and Sapphire materialized then appeared in the spirit world, only a mile away from the others were. With all the strength he could summon, he changed to his demon form and ran to catch up with Yusuke. The closer he got, the more he could feel a strange aura surrounding Sapphire. 'What's going on with Sapphire?' he asked himself, shivering slightly as her body's temperature dropped to below freezing. 


	21. Valuable Hostages

Chapter 21  
Valuable Hostage  
Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped to catch their breath after running mindlessly nonstop for three hours, so Hiei and Kittara stopped and walked back to them. "Damn it we've been here before, we keep going in circles!" Kittara cursed, looking around and realized they've past this place four times already. "She really...doesn't want us...to get in the way," Yusuke stammered in between breaths, standing up suddenly. "Do you guys hear that?" They all looked around for a few minutes, and then heard the sound of someone running to them. "Who could that be?" Kuwabara asked them, but they all were speechless. Suddenly, all went silent and the sound faded away. "Must've been one of those vampires or something," Hiei thought aloud, then grabbed a torch and they kept going. They could still feel the strange, deadly aura around them....like this place wasn't real. The moaning had gotten loud enough to echo off the walls, trying to call out to them. "This place is creepier than the vampires themselves, can we go back?" Kuwabara complained, but Kittara kicked him in the chest and Kuwabara dropped to ground. "STOP COMPLAINIG YOU IDIOT, DO YOU WANT THE HUMAN RACE TO DIE OR NOT?" she asked Kuwabara and he shut up the rest of the way. "I'm starting to get the idea that she's playing with us," Hiei whispered, studying the walls closely. "Where we're walking could be an illusion." Yusuke nodded with him as they walked up to a dead end, and Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun and the door faded away to reveal the next doorway. "She's more afraid of us than I anticipated...how pathetic, even for a vampire," Hiei whispered to Kittara and they both laughed to themselves. The doorway was dark and the aura was stronger and deadlier, a strange smoke snaking out of the dark. Kuwabara coughed a few times, and then brought his Spirit Sword to life. "There's some kind of demon, which one I can't tell. There are two of them in there, but one is totally a vampire," he explained and the others withdrew their weapons and stepped inside the dark cave, the illusion blocking their way.  
  
The torch was blown out the second they stepped inside, but Yusuke and Kuwabara's energy gave off a little light. The smoke tried to choke them, but Kittara created a shield as walked into what seemed like Koenma's office. "We're here," Yusuke said quietly, shivering as he looked around. Beheaded demons and bloody bodies were littered everywhere, bite marks everywhere. The scent of blood and dark energy surrounded them, burning their eyes and noses. The strange fog had thickened and Kittara's shield suddenly faded, and they heard someone step in front of them. "I'M IMPRESSED THAT YOU SAW MY ILLUSIONS, BUT ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO STILL MAKE THAT PROMISE?" the leader's wife asked them, but she wasn't the one if front of them. The fog lessened enough for Yusuke to see a vampire struggling with someone in chains. The one in chains snarled and bared fangs to the vampire, but a whip cracked out of nowhere and the demon in chains dropped to the floor. The sound of a flute filled the room, freezing Yusuke and the others bodies. "What's going on, I...I can't move!" Yusuke said in shock, trying to move with his energy. The vampire with the chained demon walked up closer, holding a knife in one hand, the other holding the chain to the demon. Another appeared in black armor, a katana in both hands. "IF YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS BATTLE, YOUR HOSTAGE WILL BE RELEASED," the voice came back again, but more threatening. "BUT IF ONE OF YOU DIES OR IS SEROIUSLY INJURED, THIS ONE IS GOING TO JOIN THOSE PATHETIC DEAD HUMANS!" Yusuke cursed silently, knowing the vampire was talking about his mom and Keiko and he walked forward. "Show us the hostage first, then we'll accept your bargain!" he ordered, and the vampire with the hostage stepped closer. Yusuke and the others just stared as the vampire came closer and they saw...Yoko Kurama as the hostage. "We found him at the entrance of the castle, carrying that angel spirit's body," the vampire explained, licking his fangs and pressed the knife closer to Yoko's throat. Yoko struggled, but the drug he was given numbed his body and his energy was drained. "Don't give you fool, I know where she is," Yoko said to Yusuke, growling as the knife barely cut into his neck. Kittara pulled Yusuke back and approached the armed vampire, her white energy surrounding her. "You sick bloodsucker, you're not going to walk out of here alive," she warned, but the vampire just laughed and suddenly vanished, appearing behind Kittara and smashed the hilt of his sword in the back of her neck. The vampire was moving in to bite, but Kittara grabbed his face and flipped him over and put her foot to his throat. "Like I said, looks like you're blood sucking raid is over," she whispered and let him get up and battle her.  
  
From the top of the room, the leader's wife sat in King Enma's throne and laughed as the two fighters jumped back and forth, but her eyes stopped at Yoko Kurama. 'He's so beautiful in demon form,' she thought to herself, licking her lips with pleasure. 'His blood must be sweeter than anything.' She turned to Sapphire's lifeless body and loomed over it, taking the flute from her pocket. "Finally, I can have some real fun after all," she said to herself as Sapphire's soul returned to her body, and the woman called her strongest vampire assistant forth. "Show them that she's alive, but first...torture her in any way of illusions and weapons you wish," she demanded and the vampire nodded, chaining Sapphire and walked to the chambers across from the battlefield. Meanwhile, the woman stepped down to the battlefield silently and studied Yoko Kurama closely. "Don't worry Yoko, you'll see the girl again...in her bloody form," she whispered quietly, leaning against the wall to watch the outcome of the fight.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Author: Hello, sorry about the long wait...my damn writer's block was torturing me! Anyway, will update as soon as I can...I promise. Attention to all fans, read and review Elflord118's fanfics, she rules! Read her Yu Yu Hakusho story, it's amazing and so awesome! Go and read her stories, she rules... but still review me ok? I thank all my reviewers, I love all you guys! Peace Out and will return will more ok? (I can tell the suspense is getting to some people, laughs evilly.) 


	22. Yoko Kurama's New Power

Chapter 22  
Yoko Kurama's New Power  
The battle raged on and Kittara was starting to run out of energy, but still both fighters barely had a scratch on them. "You are better than I expected, but soon you won't be able to see him die!" the vampire spoke at last, finally slashing Kittara's right arm. Hiei wanted to help, but his body was still frozen and he could just glare at the vampire. 'There has to be something to break this spell,' he thought, and then turned to Yoko Kurama who was still struggling against the chains. 'Come on Kurama, kill the bastard and free us!' A dark light made them all turn and they saw that the vampire had made three clones of himself! The spell was broken and they all charged at the clones. But they didn't stand a chance, for the clones had created a shield to prevent them from interfering. "COME ON KITTARA, YOU ARE CAN BEAT THIS COWARD!" Yoko called to her impatiently, snarling at the knife that cut itself into his skin.  
  
But then, he felt this new presence in his spirit energy and he pulled out a rose. But the petals turned white as it reached the surface, even Yoko was confused. 'What is this new power I fell?' he asked himself, but grabbed another rose and summoned his whip and tore his captor to shreds! But he fell to his knees as the power started to overcome him, but he immediately knew what was causing it. He looked over and saw the woman looking directly at him, her eyes glowing with pleasure...and the longing to see blood. But he just smirked and threw the white rose at the woman as it went straight through her heart! She screeched in pain and the shield surrounding Kittara faded and Yusuke and the others took this chance to really kick some vampire ass! But the strange thing was that every time they all attacked them, they just reformed stronger...and Yoko could suddenly see their weakness. 'That white rose...this new power must let be able to see the weaknesses of enemies and know hidden truths,' he guessed, but picked up his whip and four white roses. "REVEALING WHITE PETALS!" The command had come so fast Yoko couldn't believe how much it affected the vampire and the clones. Once the roses went through their eyes, they screeched as oozing blood dripped out like little waterfalls, the white rose unaffected by the blood.  
  
Once they fell over dead Hiei helped support Kittara, for she was in pain and was covered in blood. "At about time fox boy," Kuwabara whispered, but Yoko gave him a death glare (he heard what Kuwabara said...) and Kuwabara just snickered and looked away. "The woman leader was using the shield so we couldn't help Kittara," Yoko explained, his whip disappearing and turned away. "Are you coming with me to save her or not?" Snapping back to their friend, they all ran off to rescue Sapphire, but it was too late...  
  
Sharp dagger fangs plunged into her victim's neck, the victim screaming out her friends names but soon became unconscious once the fangs were removed. "LEARN YOUR PLACE! NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, YOU'RE ALWAYS A DISTRACTION TO OTHERS!" the woman told her, kicking her victim in her side then left for the effects to start. "H-help me somebody...please," the victim whispered, then screamed and tossed in pain as the effects of the bite started to consume her.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Author: Hello all my awesome fans, sorry about the long wait...AGAIN! My login was disabled so I couldn't upload this chappie, but now it's up and running again. The bad news is...this story is almost over!!!! (cries and jumps around angrily) I don't exactly know how many chappies there will be left, but while I'm working on the next chapter...all are welcome to review my two other stories. Ooh by the way, I recommend a few authors to review ok? They are: Dark Shadows31, elflord118, angelic-faluna, dolphingirl0113, Sakura onto Hitomi, Seddie, MadiMaya, Astgal, and rivl. All of these authors have awesome kick ass stories, so read them all! I guarantee you'll be big fans just like me! But review me once in a while ok, I don't want to be left out. By bye all my fantastic readers and reviewers, I'll see you all soon! 


	23. Which One?

Chapter 23  
Which One?  
The effects on Sapphire were too overwhelming and painful she wanted to die, even if Kurama and the others did find her in time. She was still blind, but she felt her blood boil with unknown hate and anger and fangs started to grow longer. "Please help...someone," she whispered, but then she didn't feel any pain at all. Then memories of Kurama and his friends flooded her mind, giving her new power she never felt before and she swore she heard someone calling her name beyond the unseen door. "KURAMA, I'M IN HERE!" she called out, trying to release herself of the energy draining chains. Sharp pain shot up her arms as she felt the woman grab her and lift her up again. "You angels always have to learn the hard way don't you?" she whispered, plunging her fangs into Sapphire's neck again and slurped up her blood. 'Her blood is disgusting to our race, but it's the only way to kill her,' the woman thought to herself, hearing loud voices behind her throne. 'They're here, I'll let them have some fun again...cause after all, I am the Illusionary Angel, though I'm the Demon of Death.'  
  
"I swear she's in here, but I sense two presences and they're both her," Kuwabara finally said, breaking the sinister silence around the dark room. "I sense it too, but we'll just have to keep looking," Hiei whispered, carefully studying the dark corners of the room. Yoko Kurama just stayed silent, not sure what to say or do. They kept silent until they walked up to what looked like a throne and someone was sitting in it. "Who do you think it is Kuwabara?" Kittara asked quietly as Kuwabara stepped closer then jumped back. "It's her alright...come one," he whispering, motioning the others to see. They walked around to see Sapphire sitting in the throne, blood spilling onto her clothes at an extreme fast rate, and they saw the cause...the woman had bitten her. "Oh my god," Yoko whispered, rushing to her and picked her up. "There's nothing we can do...my plants can't do anything to help her," he said calmly, turning back to human form. They suddenly heard laughter and already knew who it was. "I'VE BEEN WAITING TO HEAR THOSE WORDS, BUT YOU'RE RIGHT...THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" she said, coming out into the dim light, holding another limp form of Sapphire. Her eyes glowed white and both Sapphire's disappeared, then appeared again with their hands and legs bound by chains so they hung from the roof. "Choose which one is the real one or I'll choose for you all!" she warned, making them step forward to choose. "You all get one chance to choose, the one chosen the most who choose either one will find out if it's real or an illusion."  
Both forms looked the same: huge vampire marks on their necks, deep large cuts all over, no wings, blonde hair spilling over their faces, and one leg appeared to be broken. First, Yusuke stepped forward and chose the one on the right...same with Hiei. Kittara chose the left, same with Kuwabara...and then Kurama stepped forward to choose last. "Two votes on each, which one fox demon?" the woman asked, smirking. "First, show us who you really are, and then I'll choose...other wise we kill both forms, whether we kill the real one or not!" he told her, and the woman thought for a moment then nodded impatiently. 'Might as well show them before they die, just like her,' she told herself, then stepped closer. But instead of revealing her self, she pulled out a knife and marked a large X on both form's backs. Neither form moved, but more blood dripped to the floor and both were closer to death. "Just to increase the stakes a little, since you love her so much," she said to Kurama, smiling as he glared daggers. But suddenly, a strange energy started radiating off him and everyone stepped back. Kurama's eyes turned amber like Yoko's and white petals surrounded the room. His lips curved into an evil smile, and then he was back to human form. "The one on the right," he whispered and the woman just stared as the one on the left disappeared. He caught Sapphire in his arms before she hit the ground and unwound the chains that bound her arms and legs. 'Oh god, I hope she's alive,' he thought, changing to demon form again. But the woman just laughed and stepped back into the darkness again. "THIS ISN'T THE END, YOU HAVEN'T WITNESSED WHAT THE ILLUSIONARY ANGEL IS CAPABLE OF!" she called out to them as thick strange gas entered the room and she left.  
  
"Cover your mouths, its poison gas!" Yoko told the others, but they were already unconscious, except for Hiei and Kuwabara. "There has to be some way out of here!" Kuwabara yelled over the loud hiss of gas, coughing constantly. They all searched the doors, but there was no escape and they could hear loud moaning coming from the dark corners of the throne room. "It's those mindless creatures again, only this time they sound really hungry," Hiei whispered aloud, revealing his jigan eye and changed to demon form. Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and Yoko summoned his flesh eating plants (from the Dark Tournament) to keep the creatures distracted. "I'll see if my eye can heal some of her wounds, you two keep them busy as long as you can!" Hiei ordered while he bent over Sapphire and focused his energy. 'Come on Sapphire, we need your help right about now,' Kuwabara called out in his mind, trying to find her. 'I can't...its too late,' she whispered, moaning in pain. 'Tell them to give up Kuwabara, they're not going to make it.' But Kuwabara shook his head, slicing two creatures to pieces. 'NO, we're not going to give up...and neither are you! We're going to destroy that bitch and you're going to be ok alright? Don't doubt us know, not after all you've done for us and us for you!' he told her, and she smiled...and faded away.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Author: Hi hi all, I'm having a little problem with some ideas. I don't know what to do after they escape and find the woman, I don't have any ideas for a battle scene! Anyone can give me any ideas they have ok, just as long I get some soon. Hope everyone enjoys my other stuff while I work on finishing this story! 


	24. Angelic Call

Author: Hello my patient and impatient fans I'm back with the next chappie of this story...FINALLY!!! This idea for this chapter came from a very special fan of mine Pai, she gave me a suggestion when I was stressing for one. She deserves full credit for idea of this chapter (I only get credit for typing it up, uploading it and setting the events up...which I don't mind at all). Hope you all like her idea...she's really good at this stuff!  
  
Chapter 24  
"Angelic Call"  
Sapphire finally was awoken by the sounds of screaming and of blood spilling. She opened her eyes to see that her lover was getting beaten and killed by the woman in the dark hood (Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei are dead). They all had huge gaping holes in their throats, claw marks and whip lashes ALL over them...Yusuke and Kurama suffered broken legs. She instantly jumped up and looked at herself in disgust as her clothes were bright red and she realized she had been lying in a pool of her friend's blood! She knew she still had that bite mark and her own blood was weaving down her skin onto the floor. The vampires had gone, done with their share of torture and fun so Sapphire limped slowly (she's still in pain from the vampire effects) to Kurama and gently rested his head on her lap, his blood dripping and surfacing from his wounds. "Kurama...can you hear me?" she whispered softly, placing her bloody hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her weakly, trying to move. "Don't move, your bleeding severely...stay still," she said in her quiet soothing voice, trying to make sure no one heard her...gently laying him back down. "I'm glad your...okay Sapphire, I was...afraid...I'd lost...you," he said faintly, his throat dry from screaming out in pain and agony...reaching out to touch her. He touched her cheek with light tenderness; she placed her hand over his and held it against her cheek. He started to close his eyes, moaning and turning his head, his hand dropped from her face.  
  
Suddenly, Sapphire could see his veins inside his neck...feeling the lust for blood in her fangs. 'No, I'm one of them,' she realized, trying to keep her mouth closed. Kurama asked if she was okay, but she only heard the sound of his blood rushing inside him and his heartbeat. 'Come on, just one last bite...to finish him off,' the vampire side of her said, but she knew it wasn't herself. 'Stay away from us, let us free!' she yelled at the thing inside her. 'You know you're different now...ACCEPT IT! I had no choice to make...I was forced against my will!' the vampire said back to her angrily, its eyes glowing blood red and the hunger got stronger and stronger. 'Please...I love him,' she whispered to the vampire, leaning closer to his neck. 'Love is meaningless to us, humans and other spirits are nothing but life stalk to us!' it explained, crushing her spirit harder...the hunger too strong to resist.  
  
Thump...thump... "Sapphire, Sapphire are you okay?" Kurama asked again, touching her face again but she smacked his hand away.  
  
Thump...thump...thump...crack...sick sound...faint scream...  
  
There was nothing that could be done, Sapphire bent down and bit Kurama in the same open spot on his neck...greedily slurping up his last drops of blood. "Sapphire...fight it...you don't know...who you are...anymore," Kurama warned her, grabbing her neck and tried to push her away. Blood Lightly coated the right side of his face, but he kept pushing...feeling his energy fade more and more. "STOP, LET ME END YOUR SUFFERING!" she ordered, picking him up and bit him again and again...laughing as he kept yelling in pain and telling her to stop. "Let...her...go...bitch!" Kurama yelled quietly, his eyelids growing heavy like lead. "Sapphire...I...love...you...my angel, don't...die...just yet...okay?" he asked, then gave in and let his blood shed and he fell limp on her lap...his hand twitched but went lifeless.  
  
Crack...thump...thump...thump...silence...  
  
Sapphire snapped back together again, but screamed when she saw the one she loved lying in his small pond of blood, dead and lifeless. She reached up and touched her mouth, pulling it back as blood dripped from her fangs onto Kurama's face. "What have I done?" she asked the darkness softly, feeling frozen as she gazed down at him...his blood spreading fast. "KURAMA!" she shouted with all her might, dropping to the ground and held his body against hers...repeating his name over and over. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei...all of them dead...because of her," she whispered, tears blinding her vision as she buried her face into Kurama's neck, letting her face be covered with his blood. The woman stepped out of the darkness, holding some items in her hand as she stopped eight feet from Sapphire. "Like their death, I do my job well don't you think? What do you think of these too?" she asked, holding up the heads of Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina and Kittara (sorry about this Kittara)...their eyes replaced by glass ones and tiny drops of gore falling to the floor. "I told you...all angels are weak and can't accept what's in front of them!" she said loudly, the ground slightly shaking by her voice. But Sapphire just laughed, looking up at the woman with a smile and eyes not her own. "That's where your wrong vampire...we do accept what's in front of us...it's just hard to let go of some things precious to us," the voice said, standing up and facing the vampire. "Your massacre ends with me now!" Sapphire's flute appeared in her hand, it gold designs glowing and reflecting off the walls around the two. "We defeated you long ago, but when you avoid our warnings...your punishment is more brutal beyond words and pain!" she told the vampire, closing her eyes and started chanting:  
  
Senbotsusha akutenshi anna oya junkei,  
Kureru heihou kii taishoku ikioidzuku.  
Edo heihou konobaai konkai fainaru oikomi of chinamagusai ikusa.  
Kuitsukusu mai hinshi kon gurumi hon kayou of fainaru endingu!  
Senbotsusha akutenshi anna oya junkei,  
Gusei meshidasu jijo deru...utsu kii itazurami desu!!!  
  
The entire room was soon consumed by the spirits of the angel race, the ones the woman and her past kin had killed. All the spirits had flutes and once joined in with Sapphire; they played a song...gothic sounding but had a peaceful tone to it as well. The woman screamed and tried to cover her ears, but the angels only played louder and the woman started getting HUGE gashes, cuts, and gaps in her body...thick disgusting black blood exploding from her body, the vampire's screams fading to a soft scream. "SEE YOU IN HELL!" Yusuke screamed and Sapphire turned around to see all her friends: Kittara, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama all standing beside her. She nodded and let them all get their revenge. "SHOTGUN! (Yusuke)" "ROSE WHIP LASH! (Kurama)" "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME! (Hiei)" "SPIRIT JAVELIN! (Kuwabara)" "WHITE WALTZ OF DEATH! Kittara)" "KATANA STORM! (Sapphire)" All their attacks fired and slammed into the vampire, her screams ear shattering and louder than anything...her hidden eyes glaring purple. "WITNESS TRUE SUFFERING!" Hiei shot at her coldly, sheathing his sword. "THAT'LL SHOW YOU!" Kuwabara joined in, Kittara and Kurama just laughed...Sapphire stayed silent as she and the spirits played the song one more time...and all went black for Sapphire, not sure if this was another illusion or not.  
  
Author again: hi hi hope you all got a real kick out that, but IT'S NOT THE END!!! I still have two more chappies until I done (WWWAAAAHHHH!!!) but don't worry peoples, I'll get the next one done if I can get three more from my lovely fans! X^_^X 


	25. Resurrection of the Fallen

Author: Fans, I'm very sorry to say that is the second to last chappie of this story (waterfall tears, drowns self mentally)!!! I've had a real journey typing this story and hope you all enjoyed it very much. I have others available that you all can review...I don't know if there will be a sequel, but I'll think about it ok? Here's the next chappie!  
  
Chapter 25  
Resurrection of the Fallen  
Sapphire could hear the faint distance of soft screaming and she opened her eyes, jumping up frantically. She could smell blood so she could tell they were in Spirit World, suddenly putting a hand to her neck...the bite mark was getting smaller and smaller. She turned to the sound of rough and jagged breathing and guessed the vampire was still there. "How...how...can you...defeat me?" she asked angrily, dropping to the ground to cough another thin river of blood. "I...could...have...," her coughing cut her off so she left the sentence unfinished. She tried to get up, but the presence of the fallen angel spirits kept her down, their soft music somehow controlling her.  
  
Sapphire stepped forward to the vampire unarmed, thinking of what to say to her. "You took my family, you took my life into suffering and sorrow...and you killed ones we all loved," she whispered shakily, looking down at the coughing vampire...bleeding everywhere and slowly breathing. Sapphire played the song again and heard the vampire screamed as another deep bloody gash appeared on her and blood splattered onto Sapphire's face. "I can never forgive for what you have done; though I pity you...you thought love wasn't important and that everyone and every demon and spirit around you were life stalk? My friends and lover may not be what you are, but...it's your time...not mine!" she screamed, towering over the vampire and raising her head to avoid anymore blood spray. The vampire laughed as she turned away, seeing the mark on her neck. "I bet...it was...just...lovely to see... you kill your own lover," she whispered evilly, laughing quietly. "Death is...always been...a nice sight site...it gave me...comfort. Peh, you know their all dead and you...can't change that. Give up angel, your different and nothing can be done! Give in to the lust for blood and death, it will comfort you." "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!!!" Sapphire screamed, picking the vampire up and threw all the way across the room...hearing a sickening crack as the vampire's back was smacked against the stone wall a few feet from Sapphire.  
  
As she walked closer to her enemy, Sapphire played the song once more...ignoring another splash of black blood landed on her left eye. She put the flute away, not caring of her wounds and slammed the vampire to the ground, raising her foot and glared at the woman with all the hatred she and her lover and his companions shared. "Goodbye, Illusionary Angel! I hope you enjoy hell!" And with her courage, she forced her foot down and it came down on the vampire's face, smashing her skull to pieces. The eyes were smashed with only a little part of white showing, blood filling the broken face like a dark small pond. The bone chilling cracks still could be heard as they echoed across the massive room. The vampire's face felt strange under Sapphire's foot but she was glad the vampire was finally dead...but she suddenly felt the lust for blood again. This time she didn't fight it, she dropped to her knees and greedily gulped down the thick disgusting blood, the taste not mattering to her. Using the new claws she was given, she started ripping open the vampire's neck, arms and legs and finished her off for good. But when she was just about to drink another pint of blood, bright white light surrounded the room and the room started fading around her. She felt drowsy and strange, jumping up and screaming for the light was brighter beyond any light she's ever seen...and she suddenly passed out.  
  
She felt someone shaking her and she opened to see Kurama and the others staring down at her...alive. They all were wounded badly but could stand with their remaining strength. "Sapphire, thank the spirits you're alright," Kurama whispered, helping her sit up and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him tight. "Thank god you're alright, all of you...I was afraid you were all dead for sure," she whispered in a soft, shaky voice as unshed tears for them released themselves from her eyes. "What are you saying Sapphire, we've been alive trying to wake you for a long time now," Yusuke explained, confused by her strange behavior. Hiei stepped forward, leaving Kittara to wake up on her own for a minute. "It was an illusion Sapphire, nothing else," he told her and walked back to Kittara, seeing she was finally coming too again. Sapphire looked up at Kurama, then thought back to what happened...but snapped away from her thoughts and explained to them what happened: Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei being killed when she woke up, how she killed Kurama and didn't feel pity for him at all, seeing the three heads the vampire carried then how they dropped when the fallen angel spirits helped her kill the vampire.  
  
"So that's what happened," Kurama finally said as she finished, comforting her as she looked at him with eyes of guilt and fear. She jumped into his arms and cried softly into his ripped white shirt. "I thought I'd killed you, I didn't mean it...I swear," she whispered. But then she felt her neck and gasped to know that there was no mark on her neck at all, so she checked Kurama's neck too...no mark either. "Sapphire, she put you into an illusion to try and prevent you from interfering from her fun of killing us, but somehow you broke through it and killed her...but still most of the illusion still affected you," Kittara explained, rubbing her aching head. Sapphire ignored her and felt Kurama make her face meet his then her heart felt warmth when he kissed her softly then rocked her back and forth for a few moments. "Its okay, you did it and it's all over now," he whispered and helped her stand up. "No Kurama...we still have to resurrect the Spirit World, that's the only way to make everyone come back again," she said quietly, turning to the spirits who still were silent and floating in front of her. "Please help me, I don't know how," she pleaded, getting her flute ready. "Play...song...of people...twice," a fallen spirit said, starting the melody...turning to the others. "Wait...don't move...while song...playing." They didn't get it, but stayed still as the angels closed their eyes and played the song.  
  
But somehow, as the angels played the song, Yusuke and the others could hear their voices too...chanting of resurrection in the spirit language. The melody embraced the entire earth and spirit world like a thin, gentle fog. They felt the presences of the people the vampires had killed, all of them leaving for earth and the world they were in now...finding their way back. But then, the song stopped and the fog became thick as Sapphire prepared for her special ability. Her pure white energy glowed with white hot light and her eyes opened, revealing her pure white eyes (it's the energy). "BEACON OF RESURRECTION!" she commanded and the ground began to shake as the energy bounced off the walls and ceiling and the spirits could be seen more clearly. She stood motionless, releasing her energy with all her life and soul.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Author: hello, had to put a little cliffie there until I can think of a fluffy happy ending ok? A thousand thank you and compliments to Pai for suggesting the wonderful idea, same with angelic-faluna. Okay, three more reviews and I'll sadly upload the last chappie of this story ok? Bye bye... 


	26. Life Long Wishes Given

Author: Hello, I'm afraid to say that chappie is the last one but I'll have a dedication page after this so read it after this. I love you all for letting me know that your dreams can come true and you can make new friends. Here's the last chapter you guys have dreaded but I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 26  
Life Long Wishes Given  
At first, she could move because she wanted to stay asleep but someone was calling out her name. "Hey you, you've been sleeping for two days, in my bed that is," Yusuke whispered, stretching out his hand to help her up. She realized she was still in the white nightgown and her wounds were gone and healed. "What happened Yusuke, what happened to Spirit World...did I resurrect it?" she asked but Yusuke put a hand on her shoulder and sat by her. "It's okay, everyone is okay...you did it. And for standing up and killing the vampire, Koenma decided to give you two things you've wanted your whole life," he explained, helping her to her feet. "But who was the vampire, who was it?" she asked Yusuke, turning back to him. "I hate to say this on behalf of all of us...but it was Botan the whole time. The reason why is unknown and always will be but she was punished to 30,000 years in Limbo. But don't worry, once she was dead all the demons were put back into Demon World for good," he explained, letting go of her hand. "Someone's out in the living room...waiting for you." She smiled, hugged him and walked out to the hallway.  
  
Kurama turned around to see her run blindly towards him and he hugged her tight. "I thought you would never wake up," he said to her and she smiled as she studied his face and blushed as her fingers barely brushed his lips. "Open your eyes Sapphire and see one of the gifts Koenma gave you," he whispered, his arms going around her. She opened her eyes and for the first time in her life, she could see! She looked at Kurama and gasped as she saw his fiery red hair and his soft, gentle green eyes. "Oh my god, is that you Kurama?" she asked, tears of happiness starting to fall down. He nodded and she jumped into him, crying on his shoulder...happy to really to see the one she loved. She turned around to see Yusuke and the others for the first time and she couldn't help but smile and look back at Kurama. She was going to say something but a feather fell from the sky. They all looked at each other and ran to the roof of the apartment houses.  
  
They watched in amazement as they saw all the angel spirits flying into the new sunrise ahead. When they saw Sapphire, they turned around and waved goodbye and she waved back. They pulled out their flutes and started to play the song of her people. She joined in and played the tune and while she did all the people opened their windows and listened to the music, some clapping along to the beat and others just stayed silent and listened. When they finished, everyone shouted compliments and praise and asking Sapphire if they were really angels and she nodded...but after a while, everyone went back to their business and all the angels flew back to the roof and stood before her. Her parents and the priest stepped forward and she ran to them, hugging them after a long time of separation. "Oh my daughter, can you ever forgive us for our behavior? We were wrong to treat you that way and you deserved better," her dad asked and she nodded, hugging him and her mother both. "The second gift Koenma has given you is a choice," the priest began, motioning Kurama to come forward. Kurama came next to Sapphire, holding her hand as the priest continued. "Since you both love each other, Koenma has given you a choice. Kurama, you can become an angel but still have your demon form but have wings. Or you both can become humans and live normally and when you die, your spirit forms will carry on your life in Spirit World," he said, giving them time to think.  
  
"What do you think Kurama?" she asked as he took her hands in his. He smiled and kissed her forehead, smiling as he spoke. "My decision is to become one of you so I can be with you always," he whispered, embracing her warmly. "I love you Sapphire." She wanted to cry but she fought back tears and nodded at his decision. "I love you too Kurama, always and forever," she said back, closing her eyes as he kissed her softly. Then he pulled back and they walked back to the priest and told them their decision. "Aaaahhh as you wish Kurama, stay still and close your eyes," the priest instructed and Sapphire stepped back to join in the song but the priest looked at Yusuke and the others. "You all are welcome to be one of us if you wish, just come forward." They talked about it for a moment, then Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Yusuke's mom walked forward while Hiei and Kittara left for Spirit World. "Alright, all of you stay still and close your eyes. Clear your mind and listen to the song," the priest said and the angels steadied their flutes and played the Song of Initiation.  
  
The song was fast and calming and Yusuke and the others felt a strange feeling inside them. But it wasn't long before the song had ended and they felt their wings thrust out, their white feathers glowing in the coming sunrise. "Now you all are one of us and always will be, but we must be going," Sapphire's mother said as all the angels spread their wings and flew into the rising sun. They waved goodbye and they folded their wings back inside them. "So angels really exist," Yusuke's mom whispered, smiling at the new rising sun. "At first I didn't believe, but I'm shocked to know we had one with us the whole the time." Sapphire smiled as she put away her flute, and then took Kurama's hand to watch the rising sun of a new day together. "I better go see if my parents are okay, see you guys later!" Keiko called as she raced down the stairs; Kuwabara had the same excuse to go. Yusuke ran after them, then Yusuke's mom, leaving Sapphire and Kurama alone.  
  
They wrapped their arms around each other and watched the sun rise in silence until Kurama turned her face towards his. "Are you ready for a new life together?" he asked quietly, resting his hand on her cheek. She smiled and looked to the sun. "I'm going to miss them so much Kurama," she whispered sadly but looked back at him. "I know you are but you'll see them again, after all...you did save us and them too," he told her, suddenly changing to Yoko Kurama. She turned to her form, their long heavenly wings spread out with the wind, her long white dress and long gold hair gently billowing in the soft breeze. They kissed passionately as the sun rose higher and higher, the golden globe shining with all its might. When they parted, they looked to the sky and held hands as they watched the new day approach...knowing that one day demons would walk the earth, and they would always be ready for them. "I love you Sapphire, for always even until we pass into the next world," he whispered, turning towards her again and embracing her. She rested her head on his chest and sighed happily, the intoxicating scent of roses embraced her. "And I love you too Kurama."  
  
THE END  
  
*****************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: DEDICATOIN PAGE COMING! Had to make you guys see that so you guys can see how much I thank all of you. Okay, five more reviews before I put up the VERY LAST SECTION of this story. X^_^X 


	27. Dedications to All My Fans!

Author: Hello, I decided to put up this dedication page to say thanks to ALL my fans that showed me support and became my friends. The reviewers I'd love to thank are:  
  
Dragonflyr for nice compliments and always reviewing, especially elflord118 and Pai for the funniest reviews, Psycho Rurouni Kitsune, demonic-faluna (angelic-faluna of course) for helping me with ideas, Flower Petals, grey tears, materiathief06, Dancing 11, Twilight Shadow Kitsune, my awesome friend Leah, my friend Kittara, dolphingirl0113, MadiMaya, Kagome 0102, reggaeshiko-tama, Akiko the fox demon, Kuramasgirl00, Vegetasgril4eva, pryomanicbunnies12, MiMi Kura gal101, Kuramas angel, Eshtarte iris, Katie...o_O, Katie E., and last but not least the most wonderful reviewer...Dark Shadows31 for the support and wonderful stories to read!  
  
You all are great people and I hope you all will enjoy my other two stories while I try to come up with another fanfic to satisfy my good fans! All the authors who have supported me I recommend their stories to the anonymous reviewers for these authors have amazing talent and they deserve as much attention as I do since they reviewed! I wish you authors luck and I pray that you all with enjoy my other fanfics while I try to make another remarkable story! Once again, I hope you all who haven't finished reading this story have a good time finishing it and I will see you all while I update my other Yu Yu Hakusho story Delicate Rose! That story is also a Kurama/OC story with romance, drama, and bloody good violence. See you all later and I will notify most of you if I create another story ok? Icy AngelWings out! X^_^X 


End file.
